Lava
by Liooness
Summary: After DOBS, Zuko joins the Gaang, and has a cold reception. He finds an unlikely friend in the earthbender. Hints of Kataang, Tokka, and Toko. Some romance. Please R
1. Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

Zuko watched the group warily. The avatar and five others were seated around a small fire in the middle of a clearing. He had been following them the whole day and had nearly lost them when they had descended into a cloud bank as the sun set. He knew his destiny was to help the avatar, but taking the final step and approaching them was the hardest. He took a deep breath and was about to step from the tree line into the clearing when the earth suddenly swallowed him to his neck.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from his right. It was young, feminine, and almost sarcastic.

He turned his head as much as he could and saw a young girl of about 12 in green looking at him. She had black hair held by a headband. Bangs covered most of her face, and she had her hands out, as if holding him down. What startled Zuko was her eyes. They were ghostly, milky green, and stared at him, but never focused.

"I asked you a question," she said, her tone getting irritated.

"I'm here to help," he said.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not here to fight," he said, getting irritated at the girl. "I'm here to join the avatar."

She lifted her hands and the earth rose up around him, so that he was normal height again, but still encased in earth to his neck.

"They told me all about you, and what you did at Ba Sing Sae, everything about you. I won't let you hurt them again."

She was getting angry and the ground around him was starting to constrict. Every breath he took was shorter than the last.

"I made mistakes…I'm trying…to make….a….difference."

Suddenly the earth around him disappeared and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up as feeling flowed back into his limbs and air came back into his lungs. The girl was still staring at him, but a smile tugged at the end of her mouth.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" she shouted over her shoulder. "I wanna show you something."

Zuko heard footsteps from behind him and stood and turned to see the avatar approach him warily.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked him, his eyes narrowed as he stood in a fighting stance with his staff pointed at Zuko's chest.

Zuko sighed. "I'm here to join you."

"Why should I believe you? After what you did in Ba Sing Sae?!"

The avatar was getting angry and Zuko didn't blame him. How could he trust Zuko, prince of the fire nation, the son of the Fire Lord he was trying to defeat? Zuko had been chasing him for the past year, and had ensured his defeat in the Earth Kingdom capitol. Zuko kneeled in front of the avatar, his head bowed.

"I'm sorry…about everything. I made mistakes, and I realize now that they were just that. Mistakes. I'm trying to make up for past sins, to help overthrow my father, and help the world. Can you forgive me?"

He looked into the avatar's grey eyes when he finished and noticed that he had grown since they had first met. They had both grown, in many ways.

Aang's eyes softened and he lowered his staff slightly, but kept it pointed at Zuko. He looked at the girl in green. "Is it the truth?"

Zuko was shocked. How could the avatar ask that?! And why would he ask the girl that question?

"Yep, every word," she said. Zuko noticed she was smiling, almost grinning.

"Are you sure? Remember Azula."

Zuko looked from avatar to girl and back again. What had happened? Why was his sister relevant to his joining the avatar?

The girls grin widened even further, into a Cheshire grin as she kept her misty gaze on Zuko.

"She was calm, even, and a great liar. His heartbeat is all over the place. He's scared, but sure of himself. He's telling the truth."

"You don't have to talk over me, I'm right here!" Zuko yelled at the two. They stopped and stared at him before breaking into giggles.

"You're right, twinkletoes, he does get angry easy," the girl said between giggles. "Come on, Hothead.

Let's get you introduced." She waved at him to follow her, and started into the clearing.

Zuko stared after her. She was bold and to the point. He looked at the avatar, but the boy only grinned and followed the girl. He looked back at Zuko and motioned him forward as he joined the group by the fire.

Zuko took a deep breath and walked into the clearing. He saw eyes narrow as he entered the circle of light.

The waterbenders' eyes hardened the most, narrowing to slits as she looked at him with a look of hatred on her face. Her brother's expression almost mirrored the girls. A young man about Zuko's age with an odd mustache looked from the waterbender to Zuko with curiosity while two other boys just sat back and watched, waiting to see what would happen.

"Everyone," the avatar started as Zuko stopped just outside the ring of seated people. "This is Zuko. Zuko, you know Katara and Sokka. This is Toph." He pointed to the girl in green who grinned at Zuko. "Haru," he said, waving his hand to the boy Zuko's age. "Teo and The Duke." He waved to the older of the two other boys before waving his hand to the youngest.

"Aang, why is he here? What's going on?" the waterbender asked the avatar.

Zuko sighed again, but waited as she shot him an angry glare.

"He's here to join us," the avatar replied as he sat down, leaving an empty spot between himself and Toph.

"I'm sure he'll tell us why and what's happened to change his mind."

Katara glared at Zuko again as the avatar said the word 'change'. Zuko sat between the avatar and the green girl, but stayed back, almost behind them. The reception was cold, but he had expected that. Toph handed him a bowl of soup, but he set it down. He needed to explain himself to them if they were ever to accept him. He kept his eyes on the fire as he started.

"I made a lot of mistakes, and I'm trying to make the right choice now. I always thought I wanted my honor back after I was banished, but I recently realized that what I wanted was…something I would never have.

After the North Pole, my sister tried to kill me, and my uncle and I fled. We were no longer welcome anywhere. The fire nation labeled us as traitors and the earth kingdom would try and possibly kill us if they caught us.

We experienced a lot of things as refugees, both together and separate. We finally ended up in Ba Sing Sae as refugees and my uncle eventually got his own tea shop. I had given up on returning home when I saw a poster that showed a missing flying bison."

Zuko noticed the avatars, as well as the water tribe siblings' heads popped up as they listened more attentively.

"I followed a Dai Li agent to an underground lake fortress and found him, chained to the floor. My uncle had followed me and told me to choose my own destiny. I did, and freed the bison. I had chosen and was happy with my choice, content with my life working in a tea shop.

At least I was until I met my sister again. I tried to fight her, but the Dai Li agents captured me and I was thrown into a dungeon deep underground, where Katara was. We came to an understanding, and then the avatar showed up with my uncle. My uncle had joined up with the avatar to rescue me. My sister then showed up and tried to convince me to join her."

Zuko took a moment to glance at the faces looking intently at him. The water tribe siblings had been listening with rapt attention, but their gazes narrowed as he told of his sister trying to convince him. They knew what happened next and they didn't like that part.

"I chose wrongly, and fought alongside her. She shot the avatar down with lightning, and my uncle stepped in and they got away. I returned home a hero, my honor restored, but I just continued to be angry.

Not angry with my father, or my uncle, but myself. At summer solstice, my uncle sent me a message to learn about my great grandfather and I learned more about myself and why I was so angry.

Everything was so perfect, I had everything I had always wanted, but it wasn't me, the real me. I told my father all this during the eclipse, after I had made my decision to join you.

He tried to kill me as the eclipse ended, but I was able to deflect the blast and escape. I was going to free my uncle, but he had already freed himself. I followed you to ask forgiveness and to join you."

Zuko waited, picked up his soup and started on it.

"So why are you so angry?" Katara asked after he had finished the meal.

Zuko looked into her blue eyes. She was still hurt, angry and wary, but curiosity and some compassion had returned to their depths. She had the same look in her eyes now that she had had in the crystal caverns.

"My uncle told me that the struggle between good and evil are always going on within me because of the strife between my two great grandfathers. Fire Lord Sozun and…Avatar Roku."

He kept his gaze on Katara as he told her what only he and his uncle knew and was surprised as everyone stared at him in shock and started talking.

"Roku?!" "You're the avatar's great grandson?" "Does that mean you're related to Aang?" "What's going on?" "How did that happen?" "Roku never mentioned that."

Zuko stared at Aang as he said the last remark. "What do you mean, 'Roku never mentioned it'? How could he? He's dead."

Aang looked down at his hands before meeting Zuko's gaze. "I can communicate with Roku, in the spirit world. On the summer solstice, I went to his island and he showed me his life, and what happened between him and Sozun."

Aang suddenly brightened and broke out into a huge grin. "This is why he showed me that! For you!"

Zuko was confused, and the looks from the people around him showed him he wasn't the only one. "I don't understand."

Aang only grinned more, which Zuko wouldn't have thought possible. "He showed me his life so that perhaps I could find an answer to end the war. I realized both he and Sozun were both fire nation, and he gave his old friend another chance. I had to give you another chance, and here you are!"

"Aang, are you sure?" Katara asked, worry on her face as she looked at the avatar. "He's betrayed us before."

Zuko frowned. "I won't. I've already left everything behind, and I've probably been labeled a traitor by now. The avatar is all I have now."

"See?" Aang said, smiling. "C'mon Katara, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

Zuko frowned again. Why did they have to talk over him as if he wasn't there? He kept his gaze on his soup bowl, and thankfully Katara let the topic of his loyalty go.

"C'mon Zuko," Aang said as he got up after a few minutes of silence around the fire. "You can help me unload Appa."

Zuko rose and followed the avatar, noticing the questioning looks that followed them.

He followed Aangs' directions as they took the armor and supplies off the flying bison.

"Don't worry about them," Aang finally said as Zuko handed him another strap of armor. "They'll come around. They're probably just waiting to see you in action."

Zuko remained silent and concentrated on removing the armor and supplies off of the giant bison. As they finished, Aang waited and watched Zuko fold and neatly place the last piece of armor onto the pile.

"So…I know you're good with swords, and pretty good at firebending. I just have one question."

Zuko looked up at the avatar. He seemed serious, though he could see a smile trying to tug at the boys' mouth.

"What?"

"I also heard you had a girlfriend"

"So?" Zuko started to get irritated. What was the avatar up to?

"Could you teach me…about girls?"

All irritation left Zuko immediately. He stared in shock at the avatar. The most powerful bender in the world, who had led an invasion into the heart of the fire nation and had almost succeeded, was asking _him_ about…_girls_?

"I really haven't had much experience…why can't you ask one of the other guys? Like that water tribe guy?"

Zuko was surprised when the avatar blushed and looked at his feet. "I can't."

Understanding came to Zuko and he smiled at Aang. The avatar looked up and was surprised to see Zuko smiling.

"Just tell her how you feel, that's all I can tell you." Zuko turned and walked off into the darkness. He turned back to Aang for a second.

"And don't forget, fire training starts tomorrow." He saw the avatar smile weakly back at him before he turned back and went to the edge of the clearing. He sat on a log and stared up at the stars. He thought about everything that had happened in the past year, especially the past two days. He was glad of his decision, and that he had told his father of his plans. The information his father had given him about his mother haunted him, but it also gave him hope. She was alive and somewhere out there.

"What're you doing out here?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the girl in green, _Toph_, he reminded himself, sit down next to him.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

Zuko studied the earthbender sitting next to him. She slid to the ground and leaned back against the log he was sitting on and had a piece of grass in her mouth. She seemed uninterested until she turned her sightless gaze to him. Her gaze never focused, but her face softened and her features changed to one of open curiosity before turning into irritation.

"Hello, Hothead? You there? I know you haven't fallen asleep on me."

"The past year. Everything that's happened to me, and my final decision to come here."

Toph turned her gaze back to the sky and was silent for a while.

"Did your dad and sister really try and kill you?"

Zuko studied the earthbender. She kept her gaze straight ahead, but her shoulders were stiff.

"Yeah," he whispered, more to himself then to her.

Her shoulders sagged, and her body relaxed a bit.

"And I thought my family was bad."

"Why, what did they do?" Zuko looked at her, curious.

"They imprisoned me. They thought I was frail, weak, a disgrace. So much of a disgrace, they never told the world they even had a daughter."

He noticed her hands curl into fists and her knuckles turned white as she talked more.

"When I ran away with Twinkle toes, they even sent two men to chase me and bring me back!"

She slammed her fists into the ground, creating small craters. She relaxed and leaned back against the log. Zuko saw the edge of her mouth curve upwards.

"But I showed them," she said triumphantly.

"At least your parents cared for you, only my mother and my uncle cared for me, and now I don't know where they are."

"You'll find them, or they'll find you."

She finally stood up and turned her milky green eyes to him again, a wry grin on her face.

"C'mon Hothead, it's late."

"My name is Zuko," he replied, irritated at the earthbender.

"Too late, you can't get out of a nickname that easy."

She walked back to the dwindling fire and the boy with the odd mustache, Haru, got up to help her create two earth tents. Zuko wondered how she did it. She was obviously blind, but she walked around as if she could see.

He got up and headed to join the others. He noticed the water tribe boy give him a dirty look as he entered the larger of the two tents. The other boys followed Sokka, not glancing back at Zuko. He sat next to the fire and saw the avatar approach him.

"They just don't know what to make of you yet," he said as he sat down next Zuko.

Zuko remained silent and continued to stare at the fire.

"I can make you a tent if you like…"

Zuko looked at Aang and the look alone stopped the Avatar.

"I'll be fine," he told the boy.

Aang rubbed his head with one hand, looking uneasy.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'll be fine," Zuko told him again.

He watched Aang get up and walk slowly to the boys' tent. He turned back to Zuko once more before starting to duck into the earth tent.

"Thank you, avatar," Zuko said softly.

Aang turned his head back and grinned at Zuko before going into the tent.

Zuko grabbed his pack and pulled out his robe to use as a pillow and laid his swords next to him before lying down, facing the fire. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about the day.

A/N: I know I made Zuko a little long-winded, but if they seem OOC, please let me know, and how to fix that. Please review, I need input!!!


	2. Playing with Fire

A/N: Again, if I am too OOC, let me know! Also I accept any ideas, I just may or may not use them. ) R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and unfortunately, haven't seen episode 312 yet

Chapter 2: Playing with Fire

Zuko's eyes opened as soon as the dawn light touched him. He sat up and stretched, surveying his surroundings in the daylight.

The clearing was small, about twenty meters across, and was surrounded by large trees except the eastern edge. There the clearing ended abruptly at a cliff edge. The log where he had sat gazing at the stars was a mere ten feet back from the cliff edge. The bison and the earth tents were directly opposite from the cliff.

Zuko noticed the bison was awake and watching him. He made his way quietly over to the animal and was greeted by a low, friendly bellow.

"Good to see you too," he told the bison as he patted its' brow. Zuko was glad someone remembered his good side.

"I'm glad Appa likes you," the avatar said behind him.

Zuko smiled slightly and patted the bison's head once more before turning to face the avatar.

"So are you ready to begin training?"

Zuko watched the boy's face fall. He seemed reluctant, almost scared. This was not the avatar he had known and faced in the past. Aang lifted his gaze to meet Zuko's.

"Don't tell me how to breathe and take a stance, I've done plenty of that."

Zuko studied the boy before him. "What do you mean?"

Aang sighed. "I studied under Master Jeong Jeong for a while. He made me breathe and stand in a certain stance for a long time. I was able to bend a little, but then…I hurt someone special."

The avatar's face fell again, and he turned away from Zuko as he said the last. Zuko almost didn't hear what the boy said next.

"I hurt Katara, and swore never to firebend again."

"Well, she's not here for you to hurt, and I train a different way. You're the Avatar, and that means you're a firebender."

Aang sighed and looked at his feet. "I know." He looked back up at Zuko, hope on his face. "Can we start tomorrow?"

Zuko smirked and created a small fireball over his right hand. "No. Either you start training, or you start dodging. You'll learn firebending either way, it's your choice."

Aang's jaw dropped as he stared at the fireball, before he narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "I can defeat you if you try."

Zuko continued to smirk. "And you're not allowed to use any other elements."

The Avatar sighed again, and his shoulders sagged. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

Zuko walked up to him, the fireball still in his palm.

"Hold out your hand," he ordered. The Avatar did so, palm up. "I want you to keep this flame going. It has to become part of you, breathing as you breathe. When you take in air, the flame should get larger, and when you let air out, the flame should get smaller."

Aang nodded, and his face turned serious as he eyed the fireball. Zuko laid his hand next to Aang's and tipped it and the fireball fell onto the avatar's hand. It almost went out before Aang remembered to breathe.

Zuko stayed close, watching until he was sure the boy could control the flame before retreating to sit next to the bison.

As he watched the Avatar, he noticed the others waking and exiting their earth tents. The water tribe siblings sent glares at him before they went into the surrounding forest. Zuko assumed they went to find food when Haru and the smallest of the boys followed them. Teo came out in an odd chair with wheels and sat by the remains of the nights' fire, watching Aang. Lastly, Toph came out and walked over to where he sat and sat down next to him.

"So how's he doing?" she asked him as she leaned against Appa's side.

"Not bad," Zuko replied. "Avatar, move the fire to your other hand, now!" He noticed Toph grin as Aang sighed and slowly eased the flame to his left hand.

They sat in companionable silence as the others came back with fruit and Aang continued concentrating on the flame. Katara walked their way with some fruit in her hands and looked from Zuko to Aang and back to Zuko, glaring at him as Aang continued practicing.

"Fine," Zuko sighed, glaring at Katara. "You can stop now, Avatar."

Aang let his hands drop and the flame died immediately as he grinned and turned to go to the others. Katara handed him a large fruit as he passed her before stalking up to Zuko and Toph. She glanced at Toph before handing her a fruit, and then pitched one at Zuko. He caught it easily before it hit his face and he glared again at the waterbender.

"I don't see how you can just sit there with him," she said to Toph before stalking back to the camp and the others.

Toph turned her sightless gaze towards Zuko and shrugged before peeling her fruit and biting into it. Zuko smirked at the earthbender and ate his breakfast. He had almost finished when Toph jumped to her feet, looking to the south.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, sitting up.

"There's twenty soldiers coming this way! Twinkle toes, let's move!" She shouted at the camp and they went into motion, hurrying to get their things and rushed over to the bison. Zuko sprang up and ran to get his pack. He quickly strapped his swords onto his back and ran back to see the saddle already on the bison and Haru placing Teo on it. Sokka was helping The Duke onto the saddle as Katara threw what little supplies they had up.

"They're here!" Toph exclaimed as the first of the firebending soldiers came in view of the clearing. She held out her arms and abruptly lifted them, causing a large wall of earth to come between them and the soldiers.

"Everyone get on Appa, I'll make sure they don't follow," Aang said, as he jumped in front of the bison.

"No," Zuko replied. He looked the avatar in the eyes as he came up to him. "I'll lead them away. You're the Avatar, the one who needs to stay safe. They won't expect me, so I'll lead them away, then head southeast, find me there."

Aang looked like he was going to argue with Zuko when a large explosion sounded on the other side of the earthen wall.

"Hotheads' right. Get moving Twinkle toes, I'll stay with him."

Aang looked at Toph and nodded before airbending himself onto the bison's head. Zuko tossed his pack up to the saddle before drawing his swords and facing the wall.

"Yip yip," he heard the Avatar say behind him as he felt the bison lift off. "Take care of each other," Aang said. Zuko barely heard him, but nodded, seeing Toph straighten up.

"On the count of three, bring it down," he told her and was answered with a nod. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"One."

Another explosion sounded, and the wall shook.

"Two."

More explosions and the wall almost fell, but Toph held her arms out, concentrating, and the wall held.

"Three!"

The wall dropped suddenly and the soldiers stood, frozen. Zuko jumped in front of Toph and spun, sending fire spinning from his blades towards the soldiers. The front line fell back, apparently not realizing that they were about to face a firebender. They quickly recovered, but not before Toph had buried at least half of them up to their necks in the earth.

Zuko saw them start firing at the earthbender and quickly jumped between the fire and the girl, blocking the flames with his blades. Toph used the ground to keep the soldiers on their toes, but they were slowly closing in on the two.

"Any ideas?" he asked Toph when they were back to back. Half of the buried soldiers had been pulled out and they had encircled the two. The soldiers were a mere twenty feet away and approached the two cautiously. Zuko held his swords out in front of him.

"Yeah, I need a distraction," she said, and he heard a smile in her voice. 

Zuko smirked, "You got it. Duck."

He saw her start to bend down, and spun 360 degrees, sending a large amount of flames at the soldiers, sending the closest flying into their companions.

"Hold on," the girl told him as the earth started to rumble underneath them. He quickly joined his swords together into his right hand, and grabbed her sleeve with his left as the earth crumbled apart beneath him and they fell into darkness.


	3. Cave

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story. I love you all! Happy holidays to everyone, and thank you for waiting. No internet on my comp for the holidays makes me sad, but I'm happy now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and can't wait to see 312!

Chapter 3

Zuko lost his grip on Toph's sleeve as his shoulder hit rock. He rolled, protecting his head as he hit a rock wall. He opened his eyes carefully and saw a small sliver of light coming from the hole they had fallen through, but that light was dwindling fast as the hole closed up again. Soon there was only darkness.

He stood up carefully, creating a flame over his left hand as he sheathed his swords. He looked around and saw Toph stand up and dust herself off as if she hadn't fallen at all. They were in a large cave of solid rock that curved around them, and one end stretched on into darkness. He glanced up and saw the roof of earth fifteen feet above them. Toph grabbed his unlit hand and started pulling him away from the spot where they had fallen and into the darkness.

"Put that flame out, they're trying to follow us," she ordered.

Zuko closed his fist and the flame extinguished. He let her lead him through the darkness, following turn after turn. A large explosion sounded behind them and echoed through the cavern walls. Toph quickened her pace and Zuko had to jog to keep up.

"How do you do it?" he asked as she turned again.

"Do what?"

"Know where you're going?"

She stopped, and he felt her hand shift slightly and knew she had turned to face him.

"I see through earthbending." He felt her turn back and the pull on his hand made him start jogging again.

"Every vibration comes to me through earthbending, through touch."

She led him on in silence before turning another corner and stopping. Toph pulled him against the wall. Zuko felt solid rock at his back and under his feet, and he could smell water somewhere in the cave system.

"What…?"

"Shhh," Toph hissed. "The men have split up," she whispered. "There's three just behind us."

"So what now?" Zuko whispered back. The girl was stubborn and irritating, but she was good at what she did and underground, he had to trust her.

"So we drop them. There's an exit just ahead, but we need to lose them first."

"Ok."

They waited and the glow of a flame soon appeared against the rock walls.

"One in the lead, two flanking behind," Toph whispered. "I'll take the two."

Zuko nodded. "Alright. Ready?"

"Ready."

Zuko drew his swords and turned the corner, shooting flames at the soldiers. The man in front blocked, and started to send a fireball at the prince, but Zuko had already ducked down and swept out his leg as he turned, taking the soldiers' feet out from under him. The soldiers' blast went up and hit the roof as Zuko rose and stepped back. He ducked and rolled as the other two shot at him. He heard rocks falling and sprang up into a fighting stance, swords facing forward, glowing with flames surrounding them.

Toph stood at his side, holding her arms out, pushing downwards. The two soldiers in the back were sinking slowly. One was already encased to his shoulders, but the other only to his chest. Rocks and earth surrounded them and the soldier Zuko had faced. A large rock and a small wound on the mans' forehead showed how he had been finally taken out.

"They're here!" the man incased up to his shoulders yelled.

Zuko rushed forward to knock them out quickly. The last man shot out his hand before it was encased and a stream of fire left his hand before Zuko could knock him out and hit Toph in the shoulder.

She groaned but dropped her arms quickly, encasing the men to their mouths. Zuko lit a flame over his palm quickly, making sure all were knocked out before hurrying to the girls' side.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt to inspect the wound.

"I'm fine," Toph growled as she turned away. "Put away that flame, and come on."

He could hear the pain in her voice as he extinguished the flame. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him forward. He jogged behind the earthbender and almost ran into her as she stopped abruptly.

"What now?" He asked her as he stepped back.

"We can't go on. I'm trying to see if there's another way."

"Why not?" he asked, getting irritated. He lit a flame over his palm again and stared at an underground river that stood before them. It was all that was there except rock. The river was about four feet across and looked about six feet deep. It ran smoothly, but swiftly from one hole to another.

"Damn!"

Zuko looked at the girl. "What now?!"

"There's five more coming, and no exit!"

"Yeah, there is and I'm looking at it!"

"This is granite! I can't move that much rock in time before they get here!"

She had turned to him and was glaring at him. Her whole body was stiff and her hands were clenched into fists.

"I didn't mean you! I meant the river!"

Her face paled instantly, but she kept her position. "No."

"Why not?!"

"I can't swim, that's why not!"

Zuko heard footsteps running their way, and looked at the girl and the river.

"Take a deep breath and trust me," he told her as he grabbed her and ran into the river.


	4. Walkin' and Talkin'

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and everyone whose put an alert on the story! I'm sooo happy so many people like my story! Again, if I need work anywhere, please let me know. BTW, just saw 312, love it! Especially Katara at the end. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 4: Walkin' and Talkin'

The river was deeper than he had thought and freezing cold. He took a deep breath and held onto the girl as they went under and through rock. He saw a light ahead, and held on tighter as they fell with the river twenty feet into a lake. He almost lost his grip as the water pushed them under, but held on tight and swam out and to the surface. He took a deep breath as they breached the surface.

"Toph?" he asked. He looked at the girl when she didn't respond, and saw she wasn't breathing.

"Damn it!"

He swam to the shore quickly and laid her on her back. He opened her mouth and tilted her head back. He moved his mouth to hers and gave her two breaths of air before rising. He then started pumping her chest. He was just about to breathe for her again when she sat up, coughing. Toph turned her head to the side and spit out water, coughing for a while.

Zuko sat back and let her cough up as much water as she could. He noticed her start to shiver uncontrollably as she stood up.

"Here," he said as he stood up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, heating his body up.

"Get away from me," she said, struggling, but Zuko just held on. She finally stopped struggling, but he could tell from her rigid posture that she was mad, and was going to let him know exactly how mad she was.

Once she stopped shivering, Zuko let her go, and stepped back, out of her range. But that wasn't far enough, for she simply raised her arms and the earth rose up around him and encased him again.

"You know we didn't have a choice!" He yelled at her, angry that she would imprison him again.

She simply glared at him.

"Don't do that again!"

"I saved your life, just like you saved mine!"

Zuko saw a hint of a blush form on her cheeks, but it was gone when he blinked. She lowered her hands and the earth encasing him crumbled and fell down. He looked at the earthbender, puzzled, as she turned and sank into a sitting position, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I don't need mothering, especially from you. I can take care of myself!"

Zuko sighed and walked over to sit next to her.

"I'm sure you can. In fact, you just did, and me too. I'm…sorry. If we hadn't jumped, there's no telling what would have happened to us."

Toph turned her head further away from Zuko.

"That's not what I was talking about," she said, anger and a hint of something else in her voice.

He leaned forward and caught the glimpse of a blush on her cheek.

"Then, what?"

She turned and her milky green eyes stared at him, as if she were studying him.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No."

"You…hugged me. Why?"

Zuko saw the blush return to her cheeks and smiled at her.

"You were shivering. That water was freezing. I had to warm you up before hypothermia could set in. I didn't mean for it to seem…like that."

He felt a blush come to his own cheeks as he thought more about what he had done, but quickly brushed it off. She was cold, and had needed to warm up, that was it. Toph turned her face away from Zuko again, and continued to rub her arms. Zuko stood up and turned to her.

"C'mon. It's early afternoon, we should get moving."

Toph continued to stay seated, a scowl on her face.

"You'll warm up as you walk."

"Fine," she said, sighing as she got up. She started walking into the forest and Zuko shrugged before following. She was certainly stubborn, but he knew he was too. They kept walking in silence for a while.

"Why can't you swim?" Zuko finally asked her.

He saw her shoulders stiffen for a second before she answered.

"My parents saw me as frail and weak, and so never saw the need for me to swim, especially if I was never going to leave the house. Besides, I don't like water, I can't see a thing!"

Zuko smirked. "You can't see anyways."

She stopped and stared at him as he came abreast before stopping. He saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, and knew he was in trouble.

"I can 'see' just fine, thank you. I know you're standing right next to me, you're about 5 foot 8, 140 pounds, lean but mostly muscle, and you can handle yourself. You've never lied to me, you're heart rate tells me that you're calm, but you're wondering how I do it.

There's a howler monkey troupe coming this way, with 14 members, two harp birds above us, and a large cricket going over you're left foot right now."

Zuko looked up and saw the two songbirds looking at them before glancing down at his shoe. He jumped back as the cricket jumped off his shoe and onto a nearby tree. Toph stepped up to him, poking her finger into his chest as she smirked up at him.

"And I can beat you any day, any time, in any condition."

Zuko smirked back at her. "I'd like to see you try, but not now."

Toph continued walking, and Zuko jogged until he caught up to her. "Would you like to learn?" he asked her.

"Learn what?"

"Learn to swim."

She stopped for a second before continuing on. "But I don't have anything I can give you in return. You can't learn earthbending."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I guess, but not back there," Toph said as a shiver went down her body.

"No definitely not there," Zuko agreed. "That water's way too cold. When we have time."

Toph nodded. She was silent for a while before she brought another topic up.

"What do colors look like?"

"What do mean, colors are colors."

Toph punched him in the arm. He rubbed where she had hit him and looked at her.

"Duh, but I can't _see_ colors. Describe them; you've got to do better than Twinkle toes and Snoozles."

Zuko thought for a minute as they walked.

"Well, blue is cold. Cold and icy like water and, well, ice. It can be beautiful and deadly, light blue like the sky to almost black like the ocean depths.

Green is warm, like spring. It's the color of grass and leaves. It makes you think of a warm spring day on a grass lawn, and an excuse to be lazy. It also can be light in color to almost black, but its warmer than blue."

He stopped for a moment. She noticed it and stopped as well. "Well, what next?"

Zuko continued walking. "Red is the color of fire, it warms you, but can burn you. It's kind of opposite the others, as it becomes stronger, it gets lighter, changing to blue then white. It's also called the color of love, but now it's seen as the color of hate."

He turned sour as he tried to explain red. It had meant so much to him, to be fire nation. But now he was ashamed, of his country, his blood. Toph startled him out of his thoughts.

"I heard many flowers are red, some of the most beautiful."

"Yeah, roses among many others."

"Then how can it be a color of hate?"

Zuko stared at her as they walked. "Because red's the color of fire, and the fire nation."

Toph punched him again, and he saw that she was smirking at him.

"You're fire nation, Hothead. It can't be that bad.

"Any other colors?" he asked her, frowning.

"Nope," she said, still smirking. "I like your descriptions. Much better than Snoozles. Wait."

She stopped, looking worried. Zuko stopped as well, and drew his swords as he entered a fighting stance. He had learned to trust her senses in the caves.

"This way," she said as she started running to her left. Zuko ran after her, looking around as they ran. He could see nothing but forest for a while. The trees started to thin and he could see a cliff face ahead.

"Here," she said as she ran into a crevice. Zuko looked around, and followed the earhbender into the crevice. He was surprised as it opened into a small cave about five feet wide, and six feet deep, with just enough room for him to stand straight up.

"What…?" he started asking as the earth rose up to nearly close the crevice opening.

"Shh."

He glared at her, but her concentration was elsewhere.

"What's going on?" he hissed in a whisper.

"Two basilisk mounts, with riders, searching for something."

"Basilisk mounts?"

"Shhh! They're coming."

Zuko wanted to know more, and he was about to ask when he heard basilisk feet and a familiar voice outside the crevice.

"I'm sure they went this way Mai, but I don't see anything. You really think Zuko could have done what Azula said he did?"

"I don't know," Mai replied in a bored voice. Zuko heard an undertone of anger to her normal tone.

"Let's go, we'll try and find some tracks."

"Ok," Ty Lee said, her normal, happy tone sounding dejected.

The sound of reins and basilisk feet running away let the two know that their pursuers had left. Toph waited a few minutes longer before lowering the earth hiding the crevice.

"You know those two?" she asked Zuko as she exited the crevice. Zuko frowned at her as he followed her out. He sheathed his swords before answering her.

"Yeah, they're my sisters' friends and Mai… Mai is my ex-girlfriend."

Toph stared at him, amused shock written on her face.

"I never thought you'd hook up with miss boring."

"She's the only reason I didn't want to leave," he replied as he stalked off.

Toph jogged to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she started walking next to him.

Zuko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How do you know them?"

"We met in Ba Sing Sae, First outside the wall, then in the palace."

Zuko nodded and stopped, looking at the small earthbender.

"Which way did they go?"

"You're asking me for directions? How sweet."

Zuko frowned at her. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Well?!"

Toph laughed. "They're heading north; they're about a mile away and getting farther away by the minute."

"Ok, let's get moving."

The earthbender smiled at him and started walking southeast again with him.

"We're probably going to have to face them if Twinkle toes doesn't show up soon."

Zuko looked at her intently as they walked side by side. What was this girl up to?

"Your point?"

"Can you fight your old girlfriend?"

Zuko thought about it as they walked on. Could he fight Mai and Ty Lee? Could he actually fight Mai? She meant a lot to him, even now, but she would always side with Azula against the Avatar, and he couldn't let her defeat Aang.

"You done thinking, Sunshine?"

Zuko glanced at her and saw a smirk on her face.

"Oh, so it's Sunshine now?"

Toph shrugged. "You need variation for your moods."

Zuko laughed, the first time in a long time that he had truly laughed, and it felt good to laugh. Toph stared before laughing herself.

"Well, Rockhead, it's good to see you have a sense of humor under all that dust."

Toph punched him in the shoulder. "It's the Blind Bandit, and it isn't dust. It's a healthy layer of earth."

"Hey, I'll need that shoulder if we're going to fight them," he said as he rubbed his shoulder again.

"Ah, so you will fight her."

"Yeah, if it comes to that. C'mon, let's keep as much distance between us and them. We'll find some cover if the Avatar doesn't find us by nightfall."

A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm going to be like some of my favorite authors. I need 5 reviews before the next chapter goes up. I know you guys will do it, because you have been, and I love you all for it. Thanks and Happy New Year!


	5. A Lesson

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! And if you hadn't guessed by now, this has turned into it's own AU, but I'll try and keep some of the things seen in 312 here. Loved the episode!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 5

They walked in silence and into the forest once more until the sun started to set. Zuko kept glancing skyward as they walked, but he saw nothing of the bison or the Avatar. They came upon beach as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind them.

"Any safe place around we could set up camp?" he asked the earthbender.

"Yeah, this way," she said and walked down the beach a bit. He followed her to a clump of palm trees. They created a small half circle, and their thick trunks were so close together that only small animals could get between them. The half circle faced the ocean, but slits between the trunks allowed vision all around.

"This looks ok," he said, smirking at her. She replied with a wry smile.

"It's a bit cold though."

"I'll get some wood."

He walked out to the beach and started picking up driftwood. When his arms were full of wood, he returned and saw Toph sitting in the half circle of trees, her arms wrapped around herself. She was rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm, and several small fruit lay next to her.

Zuko set the wood down to the side and quickly placed a few logs in the middle of the grove, igniting them with a small blast. He left to get more wood, and saw Toph still acting cold when he returned with another armful.

"Are you really that cold?" he asked her.

She didn't say a word, just tilted her head up as if she was looking at him before nodding and returning her milky gaze to the fire. Zuko sighed and moved around behind her.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm," he said as he sat down behind her. He scooted forwards, keeping his legs out until her back was up against his chest. He heated his body and hands slowly as he rubbed her arms with his hands.

She was shivering, and tensed at his touch, but relaxed as the warmth started to sink into her body.

"Rub your chest with your hands, you'll get the blood moving faster," he instructed her as his hands bumped into hers on her arms. She complied and relaxed further, and lay against his chest.

They stayed like that for a minute until she suddenly jumped up to her feet. Zuko jumped back quickly to get out of her way.

"They're here," she said as she stood in a horse stance with her arms held against her sides. Zuko stood and unsheathed his swords, moving beside Toph as he waited for the two girls to show themselves.

They heard reptilian feet and the slight jingle of harnesses before the mounts and their riders came into view. Mai and Ty Lee stopped their mounts before Zuko and Toph and the pairs studied each other.

"So this is your choice?" Mai asked Zuko, not even bothering to glance at Toph.

"Yes, my destiny lies with the Avatar." He kept his gaze on Mai, and saw her shoulders sag for a moment before she glared at him.

"You could have asked me to come with you."

"I know you would have said no."

Ty Lee glanced from Mai to Zuko and back, utter bewilderment on her face.

"Because of our history, I'll spare you this once."

Zuko nodded, and lowered his swords, but kept his stance.

"Thank you, Mai."

"That doesn't mean I won't try and kill you the next time we meet."

"I know."

Mai turned her mount away and Ty Lee reluctantly followed her.

"What are you going to tell Azula?" she asked her friend.

"We didn't find anything," Mai replied as she kicked her mount forward. Ty Lee looked back at Zuko and Toph sadly before following Mai.

Toph glanced at Zuko before straightening up and turning back to regain her seat by the fire. Zuko sheathed his swords when the last dust had settled from the mounts and placed another log on the fire before sitting next to Toph.

"We got lucky that time," she said as she scooted closer to him, picking up some of the fruit to eat it.

"I know," he replied as he ate the two small citrus fruits Toph had left for him.

Toph moved her hands up and two slabs of earth rose up behind and to the sides of the two, creating a triangular tent with the last third missing, facing the fire. The slabs left enough room for them to lie down and also left enough room between themselves and the fire to move around the fire.

"All this excitement has made me tired. Goodnight, Hothead." Toph said as she yawned and lay down with her back to Zuko, and her feet to the fire.

Zuko grinned at the girl before getting up quietly to throw a few more logs on the fire. He slipped off his swords and ducked back into the earth-tent and lay down with his back to her, using his arm as a pillow, laying his swords by his side. He smiled as he felt her scoot closer to him before he fell asleep.

He awoke with the dawn as was his custom and edged out of the earth tent slowly. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as he saw her frown at his departure, but she kept sleeping. He put the last driftwood log on the coals, and sat on the beach, gazing out at the rising sun and ocean.

Thoughts and memories of Mai ran through his head as he watched the sun start to rise. He was sorry he had left her, but he had told her the truth. She would have said no. He heard stirring behind him but kept his gaze straight ahead as Toph sat down next to him.

"What's it look like?"

"Huh?" Zuko asked, stirred out of his thoughts by the girl.

"The sunrise, what's it look like."

"The sun is brilliant, like a large ball of fire, almost white. It's resting just above the sea, turning it to a shade of gold, like a muted red. The light starts to lose strength as it travels through the sky, turning the sky from gold around the sun to pink, that's a light red. That then fades to blue before going to the black of night. A few stars are still out, and are trying to fight the rising sun, but they'll lose eventually, only to return tonight."

Toph leaned back so that she rested on her elbows. "Thanks."

Zuko noticed the water. It was calm and serene, and it gave him an idea.

"You want a first lesson?"

"Huh?" Toph asked, her turn to be surprised out of her thoughts.

"The waters' perfect. You can have your first swimming lesson now if you want."

Toph frowned and turned her head down. Zuko smirked at her before taunting her.

"Unless you're scared."

Tophs' head shot straight up and she glared at him before standing up.

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Fine, then take off your outerwear and follow me."

He stood up and removed his shirt and walked to the edge of the sea. It was low tide, and the waves gently lapped at his feet, not coming in more than a foot after breaking. He was surprised by the mild sea until he looked down the beach in both directions and saw that they were in a large harbor, protected against the waves of the open sea.

"Ok, I'm here, what now?"

Zuko looked back at Toph. She was just outside the water's range and had her arms crossed in front of her chest with a frown on her face. She had taken off her green robe, and wore white shorts and a light green shirt. He walked back to her and took her hand before leading her slowly into the water. She balked as the first small wave hit her feet, but Zuko just led her in deeper.

"Don't worry, we'll only go waist deep," he told her as they reached knee deep water. "Any time you get too frightened, just stand up."

Toph nodded, but remained silent with a frown on her face as she let him lead her deeper into the water. He stopped her when the water started to lap at her waist. He stepped up to her and placed his other hand on her back.

"First lesson: you can float. I want you to lie down onto the water, and relax. Keep your breathing normal. Don't flail you limbs about, or you will sink. Just breathe and relax, I'll be right here."

He saw her nod and took his hand from hers and placed it on her chest. He gently pushed her back until she was mostly lying on the water. With a wry smile, he noticed she still had one foot on the sea floor.

"It won't work if you're still touching."

Her frown deepened, but she lifted her foot off of the sand and he placed both hands under her to keep her steady as she started floating. A grin crossed her face as she lay there. Zuko slowly lowered his hands until she was floating without support. A shadow crossed them and he looked up to see the bison descend onto the beach.

The Avatar jumped off and ran out, frowning, but Zuko merely smiled at him and held a finger to his lips. Aang stopped and watched the prince and earthbender from the shore. Katara rose from the saddle, and seeing Toph floating in the water next to Zuko, started shouting the girls' name.

"Toph? Toph! What did you do to her?!" She screamed at Zuko, who merely frowned at her as Toph let her feet drop and stood up.

"He didn't do anything, Sugar queen, so quit you're yappin!"

Toph turned back to Zuko, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for the first lesson, but I think that's our cue to go."

"Yeah," he agreed and followed the earthbender out of the water. He walked past the waterbender who was still glaring at him and went to the campsite to pick up his shirt and swords.

When he returned, Katara was fussing over Toph's burn and Aang was grinning at the exchange between the girls.

"Is everyone ok?" Zuko asked the Avatar after he had put his shirt on and was strapping his swords onto his back.

"Yeah, they're safe at the temple. We had a little trouble finding you, sorry we're late," Aang replied.

"Stop it! I'm healed, I'm fine!" Toph yelled at Katara. Zuko smirked and walked up to the bison.

"I think we're ready to go," he told the Avatar as he easily jumped up, grabbed onto the saddle, and climbed on.

"Definitely," Toph said as she scrambled up after him. He bent down and grabbed her wrist. She grinned up at him and used his arm to pull herself onto the bison's back. Zuko noticed Katara and Aang give each other a glance before climbing up themselves.

"C'mon Appa, let's go back. Yip yip," Aang told the bison from the front of the saddle as he started to move his arms and hands in a flowing, circular motion. Appa let a low bellow out as he lifted off. Zuko closed his eyes as he felt his stomach plummet and hung onto the saddle rim until the bison wasn't climbing any more. Once his stomach returned to its normal place, he opened his eyes and was startled to see the bison and all that rode him enveloped in a cloud.

"What's..?"

"We'll let the cloud go once we're above the natural ones," Katara said from her position across from him.

She was studying him intently, as if he might not be as dangerous as she had once thought, but still dangerous. The cloud surrounding them flew away and Zuko stared out at the sea of clouds, anything to keep his attention off Katara's gaze. The sun had risen above the clouds and the clouds looked like the ocean, except it was white.

"So, Toph, what happened down there?" Katara asked. Zuko turned away from gazing at the clouds and watched the two girls.

Toph had her knees pulled up against her with her arms encircling her legs. She frowned and it looked like she didn't want to talk to the waterbender after being fussed over.

"C'mon, you can tell me," Katara said sweetly. She had an innocent look on her face, but Toph only frowned more and turned her face away from her.

Katara sighed and glanced at Zuko, pleading with her eyes. Zuko simply frowned at her.

"I don't want to tell it twice. We might as well wait till we meet up with everyone else."

Katara frowned and looked at the Avatar as he sat down. "Aang, can you convince them…?"

Aang smiled at her, but shook his head. "Zuko's right and they must be tired. We're almost there Katara, it can wait."

"Humph," Katara said as she frowned at Zuko and crossed her arms over her chest. She got up and walked over to sit next to Aang as Zuko turned his gaze back out to the clouds. He heard them talking in low tones, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt Toph slide next to him and looked over to see her resting her head against the saddle with her arms hanging the edge.

"Thanks for the save," she whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back, smiling. He turned serious as he thought of Katara. "Is she always like that?"

"Motherly? Yeah, most of the time. But in a good way. She's motherly over the real you. Snoozles said it's because she lost her mom and took that position with her family and tribe."

Zuko remembered that Katara had told him that she had lost her mom when they were trapped in the crystal catacombs together. He knew his own turmoil at losing his mother, and thought about the turmoil that Katara had gone through, and still she was so strong.

"I guess it isn't that bad then," He whispered as he shot a glance at the waterbender. She had a blush on her cheeks as she looked at her hands in her lap. She looked up and was surprised to see Zuko looking at her.

Her blush vanished as their gazes locked with one another. She quickly turned her attention back to Aang, and Zuko sighed and leaned back against the saddle rim. He _definitely_ didn't understand girls. He would have to make his peace with her and her brother, but he'd have to find the right moment for that. He lost track of time as they flew on.

They suddenly descended into the clouds and when they exited the sea of white, Zuko saw a large plateau and cliff face. Under the plateau shelf, a city stood, but upside down, hanging from the ceiling. Elaborate towers were everywhere, and rivers and vines descended from the plateau, creating an ambiance of peace.

"What's that?" he asked, sitting up as they headed right for it.

"That," Aang proudly stated, "is the Western Air Temple."

"It's beautiful," Zuko whispered. He had never seen the Western Air Temple from this angle, only from inside it years before. Katara glanced back and looked at Zuko in an appraising way while Aang beamed at him.

A/N: Again, 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thank you!


	6. Swords and Fire

A/N: Wow, soo many reviewed, I love you all, thank you for your support! Hope you guys like this longer chapter, and should I slow down the pace or keep it about the same? Please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and I'm now an AU after 312 ) Great Episode!

Chapter 6

The bison flew down, and Zuko held onto the saddle railing again as they descended. Fortunately, it wasn't as steep as the incline had been, and they landed quickly. As soon as Appa had stopped, Toph jumped off and fell face first onto the ground, almost as if she was hugging the earth.

Aang laughed as he airbended off of the bison and landed next to Toph.

"We weren't airborne that long, Toph!" the Avatar told the earthbender between laughs.

Zuko jumped down easily, smiling and looked up at Katara. She smiled at Toph and Aang before she met Zuko's gaze. She seemed startled as he held out a hand to her. She ignored it and jumped down easily beside him with a frown. She quickly turned from him and went to the boys who had just come out to greet them.

"You're alive!" Sokka yelled as he ran up and hugged Toph. "I thought that firebender would have turned you into charcoal after we left."

"Put me down, Snoozles!" Toph yelled, and Sokka quickly complied, looking ashamed.

Toph grinned and punched the water tribe boy in the arm. "Don't be hard on him. Only I'm allowed to be that way."

Sokka looked at his feet before raising his gaze to look at Zuko. His blue eyes hardened slightly as he looked at the prince.

"So what happened out there?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko was slightly taken aback that the warrior had asked him instead of the earthbender. He glanced around and saw everyone was there.

"Maybe we should get someplace more comfortable," Aang suggested, looking at the two older boys. Zuko and Sokka nodded and followed him inside one of the towers.

They entered a large room with many open windows and murals of airbenders adorned the walls. A fire pit was in the center and lit. Teo wheeled his chair ahead of them and turned quickly into a spot between several orange cushions that circled the fire pit. Zuko waited and took a seat next to Toph. He looked at Aang and nodded at him once as he took the other seat next to Zuko while the other boys took the cushions across from them. Katara sat down next to Aang, her face expressionless. Once they were all seated, Aang turned to Zuko, curiosity on his face.

"So what happened?"

Zuko looked intently at Aang as he started.

"You may have seen the wall Toph created as Appa flew away. I asked her to bring down the wall and attacked the soldiers, taking them off guard. We held our ground, disabling as many as we could, but they trapped us.

Toph came up with an idea, I made a distraction, and she took us underground to a cave system. Toph, maybe you should tell them about the caves."

He looked over at Toph and saw her frown at him, to which he just smirked. He wasn't going to be the only one to talk.

"Fine," she growled. "I led Hothead through the caves, but I knew we'd be followed. Sure enough, we were, about ten of them blasted a hole into the caves and followed us. There were many turns and they split up. Three came up to us and we faced them. Hothead was pretty good with his blades, but I got hit.

I had trouble sinking two of the dunderheads into the granite rock because it had marble in it. He knocked them out, but not before they let the other soldiers know where we were. I led us deeper to where I had felt an exit, but…it wasn't one I wanted."

She turned to face Zuko, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Your turn."

Zuko looked back at her and then at the others. They were listening with rapt attention, and had had all their attention on Toph, but that attention shifted back to Zuko.

"The exit was an underground river. Toph didn't want to take it, but the other soldiers were coming fast. I told her to take a deep breath as I grabbed her and jumped in. We went through the river, and down a waterfall before landing in a small lake.

I checked her, but she wasn't breathing. I got her to shore as quick as I could and got her to breathe again."

Toph kept her milky gaze on Zuko, as he kept his gaze on hers. He had been scared when he saw she wasn't breathing. And when she didn't respond for the agonizing minute that he had been pumping her chest.

"I made sure she was ok before we started heading southeast. Toph then felt some riders coming and we took refuge in a crevice to see who it was."

Zuko became silent as he thought of how he was going to bring Mai and Ty Lee up.

"So who was it?" Aang asked.

Zuko looked into Aangs' grey eyes. He had given everything to join him and end the war, and he needed to tell him everything.

"It was Mai and Ty Lee," he answered the Avatar.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara stared at Zuko in shock. They clearly knew the girls and they didn't like them.

"They left and we headed out again. We came upon the beach as the sun set and found a small grove of trees where we set up camp. That night, Ty Lee and Mai showed up again.

They left us because of my former relationship with Mai. Next time we won't be so lucky. That day I had offered to teach Toph to learn to swim. She took my offer this morning. And that's how Aang and Katara found us."

Everyone was silent as Zuko finished, and then they all broke out in questions.

"Your relationship with Mai?" "What does that mean?" "Who's Mai and Ty Lee?" "Toph, you don't know how to swim?" "Were you guys scared?" "What was the swimming lesson like?"

Toph blushed as Teo asked her the last question. "You don't know how to swim either?"

"Nope," laughed Teo as he patted his useless legs, "not with these legs. The air's good enough for me."

"So what was your relationship with Mai?" Sokka asked Zuko. Blue eyes met golden, and Zuko thought that the warrior was actually interested.

"She was my girlfriend," he replied in a low voice.

He was surprised when Sokka just smirked at him. "I knew you wouldn't go for Ty Lee. Too cheerful and dangerous. Not that Mai isn't dangerous."

Sokka waved his arms in front of his face as if he had offended the prince. Zuko merely smiled.

"You're right, they're both dangerous, and if I face her again, I'll have to fight her."

"Well, we've fought them plenty of times, not as many times as we've fought you," Sokka smirked at Zuko.

"You're probably right."

Zuko's stomach growled, catching him off guard. He grabbed it and glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. Toph and Aang started giggling next to him until Tophs' stomach copied his. Her expression went from amusement to shock to pain as she clutched her stomach. The younger boys broke out in giggles as Haru and Sokka smirked at Toph and Zuko.

Katara sighed and got up and disappeared from Zuko's sight for a minute. A papaya abruptly landed in his lap before Katara walked around to hand Aang and Toph some of the fruit as well. She sent a glance at the other boys and they quieted. All four of their gazes dropped to their feet as they started looking ashamed.

Zuko almost smirked at them, but Katara turned to him with a frown on her face, and he kept his face straight as he peeled and ate his fruit.

"Zuko, Toph, I'll show you to your rooms," Katara said when they had finished. She rose and started walking off. Toph shrugged and followed her, and Zuko followed them.

Katara walked in front of them with her head held high, and her shoulders straight and stiff. They walked up a flight of stairs before Katara stopped outside a stone door with an old char mark on the top.

"This is your room, Toph. Mine is next door. Zuko, yours is further down the hall. This way."

Zuko and Toph glanced at each other as Zuko passed her before following Katara. The waterbender went down a ways before turning to face him in front of a wooden door.

"This is your room," she stated coldly. "Sokka and Haru and next to you."

"Katara…"

She looked him in the eyes, and her gaze was like cold, blue steel. "I don't want to hear it. Stay away from Aang unless you're training him, and I want at least two of us to be watching you when you are training."

"I'm not going to hurt him, he's all I have!"

"I still don't trust you," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Fine, then don't trust me, but trust your friends."

He paused for a second, but she didn't respond, just continued to glare at him. He ran one of his hands through his hair as he searched for something to say to her.

"Damn. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

He noticed her eyes soften slightly, but it was only for a second, though her stance never loosened. "Keep saying that. I haven't forgiven you yet, and that will come long before trust."

She walked past him and didn't look back. Zuko watched as she turned the corner to go back to the others before he opened the door to his room.

The room was small, about ten by eight with a small bed next to the wall on his right. On the far wall, a window let light in from the north. Zuko saw that his pack was on the bed and walked over to inspect it.

The contents look undisturbed so he laid it on the ground next to his bed. He unstrapped his swords, lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Zuko awoke to dawn and sat up abruptly, staring at the light coming in through the window. He had fallen asleep during the middle of the afternoon and slept through the night. He grabbed his swords and slowly opened the door. No one else was awake yet, so he made his way out quietly to the open clearing outside the large room.

He strapped his swords onto his back as he walked out. The fire pit had gone out, and no one was in the room. The bison was missing, and Zuko assumed he was elsewhere, sleeping, as he went outside. He unsheathed his swords once he was in the middle of the clearing and started warming up with several forms.

"So you play with swords too? Not just fire?"

Zuko turned to see Sokka studying him. He had a long sword strapped onto his back with the hilt over his right shoulder. His gaze never wavered from the prince, and he looked amused.

"I've been studying swords since I could walk," he replied, frowning.

Zuko joined his swords and sheathed them, and was about to walk past the water tribe boy when the sheathed long sword swung out in front of him. He glanced at Sokka and saw that he still had an amused expression in his face.

"Can I see how good you are?"

"Sure," smirked Zuko as he stepped back. He unsheathed his swords once more, but kept them joined. He knew he was better then the warrior before him, and he could do it with one sword instead of two.

Sokka gave him a wry grin as he saw Zuko face him with only one sword as he unsheathed his long sword.

Sokka attacked with an overhead swing, to which Zuko parried easily. He used the curve of his blades to move the long sword to his left and underneath as he thrust his own swords at the boys' stomach. Sokka jumped back quickly and used the momentum from his sword to bring it around to block the thrust.

He attacked Zuko again, and Zuko blocked again, but instead of redirecting the blade, he took the brunt of the hit and stepped in, locking the hilts together.

"Not bad," Sokka smirked at him.

"Not bad yourself… for a novice."

Zuko noticed Sokka frown and stepped back, twisting his swords to try and disarm his opponent. Surprisingly, Sokka turned with his sword until he was free. He ducked and swung low. Zuko jumped over the swing and swung at Sokka's head, but the boy continued to duck. The prince jumped back as Sokka rose and thrust at him.

Sokka thrust and swung at Zuko relentlessly, causing Zuko to go on the defensive. He was losing ground and losing energy. He knew he had to do something soon or he would lose to the water tribe boy. The firebender saw an opening, deflected another swing, but instead of stepping back, he used his momentum to turn forward, towards the water tribe boy along the long swords' length.

When he had completed his turn, he was eye to eye with Sokka with his sword pressed against the other boys' throat. Sokka looked shocked at the turn of events before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Not bad," he said as he lowered his sword and stepped away from the broadswords edge. "Master Piandao would have been proud to have you as a student."

Zuko sheathed his swords as he regarded Sokka. "I studied under him for two years before my banishment. When did you meet him?"

"When we were in the fire nation. Between Ba Sing Sae and the invasion. I'm glad to see that someone here doesn't rely solely on bending."

Zuko felt a smile appear on his face. "When you have a prodigy for a sister, you have to learn something that you can be better at than her."

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know."

Zuko chuckled until he noticed Katara and Aang come to the edge of the clearing. He turned more serious before talking to Sokka again.

"Now that we've had a workout, is there anyplace to clean up here?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Sokka led him back into the large room, past Katara and Aang who were talking in low tones while passing an orb of water back and forth. Aang grinned at the two as they passed, but Katara gave her brother a questioning look before turning back to Aang, ignoring Zuko entirely.

They went through the room to another exit Zuko had not noticed before and walked down a set of stairs. He could hear running water long before they stopped in front of a stone door.

"Katara loves this place, so if she's angry, she'll be in here, and then it's best to stay clear. There's two doors inside. The one on the left is for us, the other is for the girls, though I doubt Toph will ever use it."

Zuko smiled inwardly as he thought of the earthbender and how she loved her element. Katara was clearly the same. He nodded at Sokka and went inside. Sure enough, two more doors faced him at an angle in the six by six foot entryway. Zuko knocked on the door on the left, and entered when he heard nothing.

A stream ran down the far side of the room and a large basin was sunk into the ground next to it. A small stone wedge kept the stream out of the basin, and when Zuko inspected further, another wedge in the bottom of the basin showed where it could be drained.

He opened the wedge between the stream and basin before taking off his shirt. He didn't want to be disturbed, so he hung it on the door handle outside of the washroom. Heating the water with firebending, he enjoyed a nice hot bath. The first he had had since leaving the palace.

Once Zuko was done, he drained the water and dressed, and was surprised to find Haru waiting for him outside. The earthbender looked irritated and was pacing back and forth until Zuko opened the door to go outside. He then stopped and frowned at the firebender.

"What's going on with you and Katara?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied in a flat tone as he tried to walk past Haru.

Haru put his arm between Zuko and the stairs, stopping him. "Then why is she so mad whenever you're around? Whatever you're doing I want you to stop."

Zuko glared at the other teen. "I haven't done anything since I arrived. She's probably still mad because of Ba Sing Sae, and I already tried to apologize to her. Now, move."

He pushed the arm out of the way and started up the stairs.

"I want you to leave her alone." Haru said in an angry tone from behind him.

Zuko glanced back and saw the earthbender fuming. "I plan to."

He continued walking up the stairs and found Sokka and Teo with their heads together over some papers, and Katara and The Duke preparing a meal at the fire pit, but Toph and Aang were absent. He walked past them and headed out to the clearing. He heard rocks smashing against each other as he left the room and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw Toph throwing rocks at the Avatar who was blindfolded.

"Don't dodge so much Twinkle toes!" The small earthbender shouted at Aang, to which he responded by kicking the earth, then back kicking the boulder that popped up straight at Toph. She caught it easily with her hand and let it drop.

"Not bad," she said with a smirk. "OK, that's enough for today. I think Hothead wants a turn."

"After breakfast," Katara said from behind Zuko.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and saw the waterbender frowning at him.

"That's fine with me," he told her, giving her a smile. "I wanted to eat something myself before training."

Aang flashed a smile of gratitude at Zuko as he followed a still frowning Katara inside, but Zuko waited for Toph before following them.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's hard on him," he told her as they walked inside.

"Ha! I was hard on Twinkle toes from the moment I met him. He had to learn to think like an earthbender, not an airbender."

"Good, then he has a good start for firebending."

Toph smiled at Zuko as they walked inside to a complaining Sokka.

"What do you mean, 'no meat'? C'mon Katara, please let me hunt. I have to have some protein or I'll waste away."

"No! Anything that lives here is probably near extinct."

"Please!"

"Sokka! I. Said. No!"

Zuko and Toph smirked as the warrior's face fell and he looked like he was about to pout. Haru noticed their expressions and frowned at Zuko who frowned back at the teen. Zuko ate his rice quickly and got up once he was finished just to get away from Haru and Katara who kept frowning whenever they happened to look in his direction.

He went out to the clearing and saw Appa and the lemur flying. He sighed as he watched them. They at least didn't have to be in oppressive company.

"I'm ready," Aang said behind him.

Zuko turned and saw the Avatar behind him smiling with Toph and The Duke sitting against the wall, watching. Apparently Katara had told everyone she didn't want Aang alone with him.

"Ok. Today, you're going to create fire." Aang smiled as Zuko walked over to him so that they were side by side, facing away from the temple.

"Remember you're breathing. You're chi and breath resides in your gut. Draw that up and send it out through you're arm and then hand as you punch out. Like this."

Zuko breathed deep, and then punched out, sending a flame out of his fist. Aang watched closely and nodded when Zuko looked at him. He then stepped away from the Avatar.

"Ok, start punching, alternating arms. Slowly at first."

Aang smiled and started punching. His first punch produced a small flame, but the next two none at all.

"Stop thinking like an airbender. Be aggressive." He spotted Toph and smiled. "Think like an earthbender, and you're almost to thinking like a firebender. Now, again!"

Aang continued punching, and flames appeared again, growing larger and larger with each punch.

"Faster!"

Aang complied and punched faster and faster until a light sweat started forming on his brow.

"Stop. That's enough for now. Now, I have a breathing exercise for you." He smiled wryly as Aang sighed while he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Nothing too bad. Hold out your palm and create fire, just like you did when punching. But this time, don't release your chi. Hold it in you're hand and create a flame, then do what you did yesterday."

Aang nodded and tried to create a flame, but nothing appeared. He concentrated harder and harder before sighing and dropping his hand.

"How? Nothing's happening."

Zuko shook his head back and forth, frowning. "Start your punch, but as the fire starts to leave, pull it back until the flame and your chi rests in your palm. And remember to breathe. Start."

Aang nodded and took a deep breath before starting to punch slowly. As a flame appeared, he opened his hand and drew it back to his chest. The flame stayed alive for two seconds in his palm before going out. He did it again, and succeeded. He grinned at Zuko in triumph, but forgot to concentrate on the flame, and it died. The third try was also a success, but this time Aang kept his concentration on the flame and it stayed on his palm, growing and diminishing with his breathing.

"Good job, Aang," Zuko said, with a small smile. Keep it up, alternating hands for a few minutes, and then let it go and begin again. Do that five times, then we'll be done for now." He saw Aang smile with relief before he continued. "But I want you to train some more this afternoon, at sunset."

Aang sighed, and the flame almost went out, but he kept his concentration on it as Zuko walked over to Toph and The Duke. He sat next to the earthbender and watched Aang.

"Here to keep an eye on me?" he asked the two.

The Duke blushed, but Toph just smirked. "He is, but I'm not. I wanted to hear you work Twinkle toes. I like the thinking comment you made. You're right, he still thinks like an airbender, but he's gotten a lot better."

"I know," Zuko sighed. "He's come a long way since we first met, not even a year ago."

"How did you meet him?" The Duke asked.

"Avatar, release the flame and create it again!" Zuko yelled at Aang before answering the boy. "I was banished and searching for the Avatar. Capturing him was my only way back home, but he had been missing for a hundred years. I saw a bright light shoot upwards while in the South Pole

I headed that way and saw a flare go up from an old fire navy ship and saw two figures leave it. I tracked them to a village of the water tribe and attacked. I expected resistance, but there were only women and children. Sokka was the only warrior, if you could call him that then."

Toph and the boy chuckled, and Zuko stopped for a moment before continuing, keeping his eyes on Aang as the Avatar let the flame go again and created a new one.

"Aang appeared riding a penguin and surrendered on the basis that I wouldn't hurt anyone. I got him on my ship and started heading home, but he escaped and we fought until his bison and Katara and Sokka showed up. Aang got tossed in the water and came out waterbending, his eyes and tattoos glowing. They escaped, leaving my men frozen and my ship half encased by snow."

"And you chased them all the way to the North Pole," Toph stated.

"Yeah."

"I'm done, thanks Zuko. I'll see you later," Aang said as he walked past them. Zuko nodded at the Avatar and The Duke got up and followed Aang inside, waving goodbye to Toph and Zuko.

The two sat in silence for a while before Toph sprang to her feet. She started running towards the side of the temple.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, anxious. Last time she had done this, Mai and Ty Lee had been close on their tail.

"There's people coming up a path," she told him as he caught up to her. She yelled as they passed the fire pit room. "Snoozles! We've got company!"

Zuko followed her down a steep path, jumping where he could, until Toph stopped him behind an outcrop. He silently thanked the spirits he still had his swords on from earlier as they waited.

"How many?" he whispered.

"Four, two are injured, but one…wait, it's familiar, but different, like they lost weight." She broke out into a grin and jumped over the outcrop and ran down the path.

A/N: I know I'm becoming evil, requesting reviews, but you guys are sooo wonderful by giving me sooo many, so 5 reviews please, though I get ecstatic over 1!


	7. The Quiet

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm sorry this is a bit late, I'm working a Lot right now, and I promise I won't demand reviews anymore, I'm not going to have much time to write, but I will try to update asap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 7

Zuko frowned at her as he followed her down the path, but stopped abruptly as the four came into view. There were three girls, all three of them were haggard and thin, and two of them leaned on their companions as they hiked the steep path slowly. The fourth figure was an older man with gray hair. He was lean in the waist, but broad shouldered and his arms were muscular.

The man stopped and stared before breaking into a grin as Toph jumped down to him and wrapped him in a hug. He was familiar to Zuko as well, but he couldn't place him until he grinned down at the earthbender.

"Uncle? Uncle!" Zuko called as he jumped down and rushed to his uncle. Iroh looked at him in shock as Zuko quickly took Toph's place.

Iroh extracted himself from Zuko's embrace and held the prince at arms' length. They looked each other in the eyes for a minute and Zuko saw tears forming in Iroh's eyes as he felt tears falling down his own cheeks, but he didn't care. Iroh hugged Zuko tightly again as they laughed and cried at finding each other.

"I hate to break you two up…" Toph said from next to them. Zuko tried to straighten his expression and stepped back, wiping the tears from his face as he looked towards the earthbender who now supported the girl who had been leaning on Iroh.

Toph grinned up at him, and he felt himself grinning along with her. The girls looked at Zuko cautiously. He didn't recognize them, but they clearly knew him.

"Toph, what's _he_ doing here?" the girl leaning on Toph asked the earthbender.

Zuko studied her. She was near his height, with cropped brown hair. She had green eyes and a beautiful heart shaped face, though her skin was pale and her cheeks drawn in.

"He just joined us. So you guys know him too? I guess you're popular, Sunshine."

"No, I'm not," Zuko said, shaking his head as he turned to study the other girls. They were familiar, but he couldn't place them. "How do I know…?"

"Suki!" Sokka shouted from above them. Zuko looked up and saw Sokka, Aang and Haru running down the path. Sokka rushed right up to the girl Toph supported and wrapped her in a hug before drawing back as she groaned slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? Are you ok? How did you get out?"

Suki let out a hoarse laugh. "No, everywhere, yes, Iroh. Now shut up, and come here." She grabbed Sokka's shirt and pulled him in to plant a kiss on his lips. Sokka blushed as they separated and quickly stepped in to support her, leaving Toph free.

Zuko noticed Toph turn her head away, frowning slightly as she stepped away from the two. Iroh had noticed it too, and the two firebenders exchanged a glance before Aang and Haru joined them.

"Iroh," Aang said as he bowed before the retired general, before rising and grinning. "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, young Avatar. Come, the girls need rest and sustenance, and we can regale each other with our tales."

Aang nodded and bowed again to Iroh before he motioned to Haru. They started earthbending, and Toph joined in until everyone was on a large slab of earth that traveled smoothly up the path. The boys helped the girls into the fire pit room while Zuko, Iroh and Toph followed behind.

When they entered, Katara was already attending Suki with glowing water on her hands while Haru, and The Duke hurried to fill soup into bowls for the new additions. Zuko sat down across from the girls and out of the way of the hurrying boys. Toph and Iroh sat next to him, but Toph seemed downcast. Zuko was about to ask her what was the matter when Aang started talking to Iroh.

"So what happened? Last I knew, you were in Ba Sing Sae. Zuko said you were imprisoned for helping me, but that you had escaped during the eclipse before he could free you."

Iroh shot a glance at Zuko before answering the Avatar. "I did escape during the eclipse. And when I escaped, I had to blast my way out. One of my shots was redirected and hit the wall of these ladies cells. They are strong warriors and helped disable several guards on our way out. I saw your bison flying eastward above us as we left, and knew you probably would be heading here."

Aang looked shocked and uneasy, but Iroh understood, and answered with a friendly smile.

"They will not come here soon, but they will eventually. I know you only have two months until the comet arrives, and wanted to get the girls here and meet with you before I set off myself."

"What? You're not staying?" Zuko asked, shock written on his face.

Iroh smiled kindly at his nephew. "No, nephew. I can not. I must contact the White Lotus Society, and send word to get ready for the final invasion.

"White Lotus Society? Final Invasion?" Aang asked. "I know I have to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, but another invasion?"

Zuko saw that the Avatar was downcast. He clearly did not want to lead another invasion after the last one had failed. Zuko laid a hand on the boys' shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him. Aang sent him a look of gratitude before concentrating once more on the retired general.

Iroh chuckled. "The White Lotus Society is very old and transcends all cultures, nations, and ages. My fellow masters have long wanted this war ended, but without you, young Avatar, we had no hope. Now we have a chance to end it. I must go and contact my fellow masters and send word. Have you decided on another day to invade yet?"

"No," Sokka said from Suki's side. "Not yet." He sent a small frown at Aang before turning back to Suki.

"Hmm," Iroh said as he held a hand to his chin in a classic thinking position. "Then we should decide on a day of meeting at least. Many more will aid us this time, if only to create a diversion while you confront my brother."

"Ok, but when?" Aang asked, still looking worried.

"Perhaps a week or two before the comet arrives. My brother will be on edge from the wait, though he will not show it, and it will give us time to prepare. But I do not know of a location. I have traveled extensively, but the fire nation has extended their territories greatly in the past year."

"We can use the island we used last time!" Sokka stated excitedly as he picked up a map and went to sit next to Iroh. "Here, it's uninhabited and close to the capitol with a large harbor."

Iroh studied the map and the island Sokka showed him, but frowned as he looked at the water tribe boy.

"I'm afraid not, young man. Since you used it for your starting point during the eclipse, the army will have tracked you back to the island and will be watching it."

Sokka frowned, and looked dejected. Iroh gave him a friendly smile as Haru came up to them. The earthbender studied the map and pointed to another island just to the north of the fire nation.

"Here. The island is called Duran. One of the men imprisoned with my father was from here. It was once inhabited by the earth kingdom and then the fire nation until its volcano erupted three years ago. The volcano is still active though."

"An excellent spot, young man. And the navy will probably stay clear of it. I have heard of this island and also that the volcano has calmed greatly since then. In six weeks, we should meet there. Others may be there already when you arrive. You will be able to know if they are true followers of the lotus if they invite you to a game or show you a white lotus tile when asked if they are members."

"A white lotus tile? Like this?" Sokka asked as he drew out a small black pouch from his belt and then a lotus tile from that. He handed it to Iroh when the old general held his hand out.

"Yes! Where did you acquire this, young man? Who gave you this wondrous gift?"

Sokka blushed as Iroh handed him back the tile and he placed it back in its rightful place. "Master Piandao. He taught me the sword, and gave me the tile when I left."

Iroh nodded in understanding. Zuko merely studied the two and the exchange between them as they talked. He remembered when they had been in the desert and had been saved by the flower shop owner who was another lotus master, but he still had not realized the significance of the lotus even then. It had saved them and offered a new path, but he had still figured it was a group of old men that loved a game. Now he was re-evaluating that, along with everything else.

He saw Katara out of the corner of his eye as she approached and handed Iroh a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. Iroh smiled at her as he accepted them. Katara smiled back at the general and returned to the other girls, again ignoring Zuko entirely.

"Ah, wonderful tea, my dear, thank you," he said after he had sipped the tea. "Perhaps, young Avatar, you can tell me what has happened since Ba Sing Sae. I have unable to get much news since my arrest."

Aang smiled and started with how Katara had saved him with the spirit water and then started making their way into the heart of the fire nation. Zuko noticed Sokka retreat to sit next to Suki again and they leaned into each other as couples did. Toph frowned next to him and got up, mumbling an apology as she stalked out to the clearing.

Zuko glanced at his uncle, and they locked gazes before Zuko nodded. He knew Iroh was worried about the girl, as he was, but could not go comfort her. So Zuko got up, apologizing and walked off after Toph. He found her on the edge of one of the temples, with her feet dangling over the edge. He was hesitant to approach her until she spoke out.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come all the way."

Zuko walked over and sat next to her, letting his legs drape over the edge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she growled, turning her face away from him.

"Liar," he teased, smiling.

"Ha! How would you know?! You can't earthbend!"

Toph was getting angrier and Zuko knew he didn't want her temper on him. "It's all over your face. You're hurt, and something's bothering you. What is it?"

Toph's face fell from angry to sad as she stared out into the empty space before them. "Have you ever liked someone who never saw you as more than a friend?"

Zuko thought for a minute. He thought he knew what and who she was talking about. "Yeah, once."

Toph turned her head and she seemed to study him with her milky gaze again. "What happened?"

Zuko sighed. "She was a lady, three years older than me, and every time I was around her, I couldn't say a single word. Before I could muster the courage to talk to her, I was banished. When I returned this year, I found out she's already married."

"Oh." Toph turned her gaze back out and her shoulders sagged.

"You should tell him. Either that or move on."

"Tell who?"

"Don't lie to yourself Toph. Tell Sokka."

The earthbender continued to stare out into the valley. Zuko waited a few minutes, and then got up.

"Do you want to go back now?"

"No, not yet." Zuko nodded at the small earthbender and started to walk away.

"Thanks Zuko," he heard in a whisper behind him.

He turned and smiled at the girl. "You're welcome. Anytime, Toph."

Toph flashed a quick smile back at him before continuing to gaze outwards. Zuko went back and stood just outside of the fire pit room. Aang was telling of how they had met the sword master, and how Sokka had studied under him. He didn't want to intrude and break the concentration of the others, so he stayed outside. He noticed Appa looking at him from the fountain and went to him.

The bison greeted him with a low bellow and offered his ear for scratching. Smiling, Zuko obliged. He scratched the bison until he received a lick, then sat against his side, resting as he thought about what needed to be done in the next six weeks. As much as he tried to concentrate on forming lessons for Aang, his thoughts kept returning to Toph.

He closed his eyes as he lay against Appa and only opened them when a shadow came over him. He was surprised to see Toph standing in front of him with a wry smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." She headed off without another word to an area of the temple he hadn't been before. He looked around, shrugged and got up to follow her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed her down a long flight of stairs.

She just smiled back at him. "You'll see."

Zuko sighed and followed her as she led him lower and lower, knowing he wouldn't be able to pry the information out of her even if he tied her up and threatened her. She turned a corner, and Zuko followed, but stopped short as he came upon the sight of a large pool.

A small waterfall fell into the far side of the pool from a temple at least a hundred feet above them, hitting the cliff face in several points before finally landing in the pool. The pool was about twenty feet in diameter, and a small creek overflowed from it and moved off to fall somewhere else. The area was lined by sheer rock, and looked as if man had not touched it at all. A hole above the waterfall let in sunlight and Zuko could tell the pool was about ten feet deep in the middle.

"So, you like it?" Toph asked him with her usual smirk on her face.

"Yeah," he relied as he walked slowly down the last couple stairs. He turned to her and frowned. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I want another lesson, and since everyone's listening to Twinkle toes right now, this might be the best opportunity. Now that Snoozles has a timeline to work off of, he'll be horrible."

Zuko smiled along with her. Sokka was unique to say the least, and from what he had seen, a neat freak.

"Ok, let's get in."

He turned his back to her and took of his shirt. Still not looking, he walked into the pool. The water was chilled, but not freezing, so he went in knee deep while he waited for Toph. A touch on his arm let him know she was ready. He turned to her to lead her in and saw that she was frowning.

"What's wrong now?"

"The waters' a bit cold."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it," he chuckled. He took her hands in his and led her just beyond waist deep.

"Now you need to learn to move yourself around. First; kicking. Your legs are your main source of power. I want you to lay on your stomach with your head above water and kick with your legs."

He saw her frown more. "And I'll be holding your arms, guiding you. We won't go any deeper than we are now until you're ready. Ready?"

"Yeah," she replied as she started to lean forward. Zuko stepped back, leading her arms around the pool as she let her feet rise above the ground and started kicking he water.

He smiled as he started to walk around the edge of the pool. She started to smile as well as they made progress. When they had made three laps, Zuko stopped and Toph stood up as she felt his arms go slack. She grinned up at him.

"Thanks. Um…can I float some more? I kinda liked that."

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," he said, grinning back at her. He stepped up to support her back as she started floating, and then sat back into the water, relaxing. He wondered why he felt so comfortable around her. Aang was the only other one who had accepted him so easily, but he was only around for training. The other boys minus Haru were slowly warming up to him, but still held their distance.

And Haru was cold to him only because of Katara. She didn't like him here at all. He glanced at Toph and saw her slowly experimenting with her hands, moving them slowly and grinning as she started to move through the water. He knew Toph understood him the best, probably because of her lie detector thing, but he just felt most at ease with her.

She started to drift deeper, so he went next to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "You're getting deeper," he told her. "Do you want me to guide you back?"

"Can I touch if I stand up now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," she said as she dropped her feet to stand up. A look of shock came over her face as she sank to her neck before her feet hit bottom. Zuko laughed lightly at the look on her face, and promptly received a splash in the face from a smiling Toph.

"Thanks." She started walking out, then turned and frowned at Zuko. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"Liar," she teased as she walked to her outer shirt and wrapped it around her. "What's wrong?"

Zuko sighed as he got out and went to put his own shirt on. He sat down on the first step and stared at the small waterfall. "I guess I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

"Nope," she smirked as she sat down next to him. "The whole, World's Greatest Earthbender and Human Lie Detector thing stops that from happening."

He smiled at her. "I was just thinking about everyone here. Katara hates me, and I don't blame her. Just you and Aang are the only ones who have really accepted me."

Toph leaned back to rest against the step behind them with her elbows on it. "Sugar Queen will come around eventually. We've had our spats, and sometimes we still do. Don't worry about it so much, or I will have to beat you up. C'mon, they're done. I know you need to drill Twinkle toes more, and Iroh's looking for you."

She got up and started walking up the stairs. He stared after her, puzzled. "How do you…?"

She just smirked down at him. "World's Greatest Earthbender, remember? Now c'mon."

He smiled back at her and started hurrying up the stairs after her. When they reached the top, Iroh was there, looking around. He smiled and stopped once he spotted the two ascending the last stairs.

"Ah, just who I was looking for. Nephew, Avatar Aang has told me what you told him, and about his lessons. You are doing a remarkable job. I need to teach you several more things before I go."

Zuko nodded and followed his uncle as Iroh turned to head back to the clearing. Toph walked alongside him and then went to the spot where she had sat with The Duke that morning. Aang was already there and sat down next to her as Iroh turned once more to face Zuko.

"You are ready for lightning," Iroh told his nephew. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

Zuko nodded. Iroh gestured for him to begin as he stepped back. Zuko took a deep breath and turned to face away from the temple. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, releasing all his emotion as he relaxed. He opened his eyes and started moving his arms, one at a time in a circular motion in front of him. He then drew his arms in and pointed outwards with his right hand, two fingers pointing out.

He could feel the energy moving within him as he moved, and the blue static energy followed his fingers, but he didn't break his concentration until a blue blot of lightning shot out some thirty feet from his pointing fingers. Iroh and Aang started applauding him, and he turned to them, smiling. Toph was also grinning at him.

"Well done, Nephew," Iroh said as he walked back up to Zuko and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied, unable and unwilling to keep the joy of being praised out of his voice.

"Now, I have a lesson for you and the Avatar both. Avatar Aang, will you join us?"

Aang quickly got up and hurried over to them, beaming. Iroh motioned for them to form a triangle, facing each other, and Zuko smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

"This is a game of sorts, and also a training technique," Iroh said calmly. "I will create a fireball and we will pass it around to each other. At any time, I may call for the direction or speed to be changed, or for it to stop. If it stops on you, you are to hold it and breathe with it. I then may want you to change the size of the flame. Understood?"

Zuko and Aang both nodded, and Iroh created a fireball over his palm, only as large as a grapefruit. He passed it to Zuko who then tossed it to Aang. Aang quickly passed it on to Iroh and they continued. Several times, Iroh called for the direction to change before he called for it to go faster. The game continued, and the fireball landed mostly with Aang when Iroh called for it to be stopped.

The last time, the retired general called for the fireball to be made the size of a watermelon before it was passed again. Zuko easily took the fast flying fireball and sent it quickly to Aang who almost didn't catch it before he sent it to Iroh. Iroh stopped the fireball and let it go.

He smiled his fatherly smile at Aang and Zuko. "That was good. But I believe the others are waiting for us."

Iroh nodded in the direction of the fire pit room and Zuko turned and saw Sokka, Suki, and Teo watching them. Katara came out, frowning at them, but on seeing them finished, wiped the frown off her face and quickly turned back inside.

Iroh chuckled and started heading in as the observers did. Aang walked over to Zuko before he could follow his uncle.

"Are you ok? I was kinda worried when you took off after Toph, and then disappeared."

"Yeah," Zuko replied. "I was worried about her, and then she wanted another swimming lesson."

"Oh," Aang said, bowing his head. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's strong. C'mon, knowing my uncle's appetite and seeing Sokka's, we'd better hurry or we won't get anything."

Aang smiled up at Zuko and they hurried in to get some food before it disappeared.


	8. Before the Storm

A/N: I got this one done faster than I thought. Thank you to all my reviewers! And I'll be working on the next chapter this weekend. Please R&R, and if you notice any ooc'ness or typos, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 8

Everyone got a good meal of soup, the best Zuko had ever tasted. As they relaxed afterwards, Iroh told tales of the past, and of the Avatars before Aang. Zuko tried to stifle a yawn when Iroh was finishing the tale of Avatar Roku, but he failed miserably.

Iroh noticed the yawn and gave Zuko a smile. Once he finished his tale, he suggested that they all go to bed and start their plans in the morning. Everyone agreed, stifling yawns. Haru and Sokka offered to show the girls to their rooms while Katara offered to show Iroh a room.

Zuko followed once Katara had gone, and fell promptly asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next morning, he found his uncle meditating with the Avatar in the dawn light. He smiled and was about to join them when something caught his eye.

"No, not now," he whispered as a large, silver war balloon came into view. It was still a ways off, and they had time, but only if they hurried.

"Aang! Uncle!"

They opened their eyes in shock and stared at him. He pointed to the air balloon and their faces became downcast and then resilient as they spotted the balloon.

"I'll get everyone up," Aang said as he jumped into a fighting stance. He promptly stomped his foot down, and Zuko was sure he could hear yells inside the temple.

Iroh hurried over to him. "This is where we must part, Nephew." Zuko was about to protest, but Iroh stopped him and wrapped him in a great bear hug. "Know that I am proud of you, no matter what may happen in the future. I love you like a son. Take care of the Avatar and we will meet again."

Zuko hugged Iroh back, nodding. Iroh backed away and squeezed Zuko's shoulders once before he started running up to the plateau.

"I will distract them, Avatar. Get everyone away and we will meet again," Iroh shouted as he passed Aang.

Aang nodded and hurried off to Appa. Zuko ran into the temple and grabbed his pack and swords. He rushed out and started heading to where he had seen Aang disappear to. Sokka and Haru were in the hall when he rushed out of his room.

"What's happening?" Sokka asked, rubbing his tailbone. Haru looked equally uncomfortable, but stood in silence as Zuko tried to explain as he rushed past them.

"A war balloon's here. We need to leave, now!"

The boys quickly hurried back into their rooms. Zuko soon found Aang and Appa. The saddle was already on and Katara and Toph were already there, helping Teo on.

"Where's Iroh?" Toph asked him after Teo was on the saddle as The Duke and one of the new girls arrived.

Zuko glanced up towards the plateau before returning his gaze to Toph. "He's giving us time. C'mon, we need to move."

Toph frowned, but nodded and started earthbending a platform, helping the two newcomers up. Aang and Katara left and hurried to the fountain. Zuko was puzzled as he heaved their scant belongings up to Teo until a mist started forming around the temples and joined with the clouds in the valley below, making them more dense.

Haru and Sokka soon joined them with the other girls. Once everyone was on board, Aang and Katara came back. Katara climbed onto Appa's head and directed him to the edge of the temple where the mist was thickest. Aang snapped out his glider and took off beside Appa as they descended into the valley.

Zuko held onto the saddle rail between Toph and Teo as he felt himself float for a second before the bison leveled off. He couldn't see more then five feet from him, but from his sense of direction, knew they were heading northeast. He looked up, and saw several fireballs heading towards them through the clouds.

"Katara! Dodge the fireballs!" he shouted as he thrust his fists out, sending his own fire at the missiles.

Several times he hit them and a large explosion occurred overhead whenever fire met fire. He felt the bison dodge underneath him and was surprised when water encased several of the raining fireballs, sending them harmlessly to the valley below. He didn't see the Avatar, but saw several fireballs suddenly redirected from above them and knew Aang was doing all he could.

After ten minutes, though it had seemed an eternity to Zuko, the fireballs ceased. Appa continued to fly on his course, though Zuko could tell that he was slowly descending. The cloud cover continued until Appa landed on a riverbank some thirty minutes later.

Zuko and Toph jumped off as soon as Appa was still and waited, listening intently for anything. Aang glided in and landed abruptly in front of them, spinning his glider back into a staff.

"Iroh shot down several small balloons, and then made his own getaway. The large balloon is still on our tail, but they're a ways behind."

Zuko nodded and looked at Appa who was breathing heavily. Aang went to the bison's head and laid a hand on his brow.

"I know buddy," he said softly to his furry companion. "This is too much. We need to split up."

"Split up? How?" Sokka asked as he jumped down beside the Avatar. Aang looked deep in thought and very remorseful.

"I can't put everyone in danger. They're after me. I need everyone to get to safety on Appa and I'll lead them away."

"No way," Zuko said as he walked up to the Avatar and looked him straight in the eyes. "We've given everything for you, and you still need more training. We're not leaving."

Aang looked at everyone, and sighed looking at his feet.

"Maybe just his teachers for now," Toph suggested. "The rest can get to safety and start spreading the word."

Aang looked at Toph and Zuko was glad a small amount of joy had returned to the airbenders' face.

"That's a great idea, Toph. Sokka, will you take everyone else to safety on Appa?"

"Are you sure about that, Aang?" Katara asked. She cast a sideways glance at Zuko. "I mean, where are we going to go? And where will they go?"

"We can go to Kyoshi Island," Suki said. "It's safe and a short ways away. Then Sokka can return here for you guys."

"See, Katara? And don't worry, you'll be here too."

"All right," Katara said, sighing. She climbed back onto Appa's back and started packing some things into a bag.

Haru jumped down and walked over to Zuko as Aang and Toph said their goodbyes to the others.

"I know you're staying away from her, but if I hear that you hurt anyone, _anyone_, I'll hunt you down," he growled at Zuko in a low voice away from the others.

"And the same for you," Zuko growled back. He didn't like the earthbender, and smirked as Haru turned to walk back. "And just a suggestion, but you might want to shave if you want to have a chance with any girl."

Haru turned his head and glared back at the firebender, but just kept walking. He hugged Katara goodbye before climbing onto the saddle with the others. Sokka climbed onto Appa's head once he had hugged his sister, and finally gave the signal and Appa and everyone else was off.

Once Appa had left their view, the four benders started walking along the river, continuing to head northeast. Aang and Katara took the lead, leaving Toph and Zuko behind them.

"So who do you think it is?" Toph asked him.

"Azula," Zuko stated. "After Mai and Ty Lee, she's the most likely. Especially after I told my father that it was she who had failed to kill the Avatar."

"Really? Oh, poor Azula," Toph said, starting to giggle.

"Yeah, poor Azula isn't the lucky one anymore," he said, laughing with her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Katara growled from in front of them. Zuko looked up and saw her glaring at him.

"My sister," he replied calmly.

"Yeah," Toph said, giggling still. "Apparently she isn't daddy's favorite anymore. I bet she even got spanked!"

Zuko laughed again with Toph as the image of a downcast Azula holding her rear as if she'd been spanked appeared in his head.

Katara just shook her head as if they were unruly children that couldn't be taught and turned her attention  
forward again.

Aang stopped abruptly, looking up. Zuko followed his gaze and saw what looked like three large birds descend from the clouds, though their wings never moved. As they came closer, Zuko could see they were three large gliders with handle bars and three girls were on the gliders.

"We've got company, Toph," he said to the earthbender beside him as he unsheathed his swords. They ran up to stand next to Aang and Katara as they waited for the girls to arrive.

Azula descended first and dropped to the ground thirty feet from them. She smirked as she saw the four benders ready to fight before her.

"Well, I guess you're truly a traitor now, Zuzu. Too bad you have to die now."

She shot out her hand and blue fire hurtled towards them. Aang airbended a shield of air that met the fire a foot from where they stood, creating a large explosion that sent them all flying. Zuko rolled into a fighting stance and charged Azula as he saw Mai and Ty Lee drop from their gliders to join the fray,

Azula was already firing at Aang, to which he dodged and deflected using air and earth. Zuko spun into a roundhouse kick and sent a wall of flame at Azula. She saw it coming and back flipped out of the way, continuing to jump as Aang sent a pillar of earth towards her.

Zuko was about to move in closer to his sister when Ty Lee jumped in front of him. He saw Katara go to help Aang as he jumped back, away from Ty Lee's fingers.

"Why Zuko?" Ty Lee asked him as she tried to reach in and deliver a punch. Her face was sad and she didn't seem to be in the fight whole heartedly. "Why'd you have to break her heart?"

"I didn't want to, but this is my destiny," he replied as he dove in and jabbed her stomach with the hilt of one of his swords.

He jumped back, trying to stay out of her reach as she grabbed for him as she doubled over, and almost succeeded until she was able to poke into the inside of his elbow. He frowned and stepped back further. He was about to charge in again with his swords when the earth rose up between them and Toph backed up to him.

"Care to trade?" she asked, bringing another wall of earth up in front of her, stopping several knives.

"Sure," Zuko replied. He jumped over the wall and charged Mai. Mai looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly, and sent several darts flying at him from her wrist.

Zuko deflected the darts with his swords, and felt one enter his right arm as he rushed up to Mai. She barely had time to draw her daggers at her waist and stop his blow. Zuko stepped back and swung with his left sword. Mai redirected the attack and swung her dagger at his stomach. He jumped back and jumped as he saw Mai lift her leg as darts shot out from her ankle towards his feet.

"You don't have to do this Zuko. Come back," she said as she ducked a swing at her head.

"I can't," he replied as he blocked her thrust. "I can't live a lie."

"Was that all it was? A lie?" she said as she stepped back and swung at his head.

Zuko saw her eyes flash in anger, and her dull tone held a note of anger in it. "You weren't. Everything else was."

That startled her and she paused for a fraction of a second, but that was all the time Zuko needed. He attacked again, harder than he had before. Mai took the brunt of the attack with her daggers, and was about to lash out again, but Zuko had already spun behind her and hit her head with the hilt of one of his swords.

"I'm sorry, Mai," he said as she stumbled to her knees in front of him. "I hope you forgive me one day."

He ran off to engage Azula again. Aang and Katara had backed up to the river and were using the water as a shield as Azula sent attack after attack. Toph and Ty Lee were still engaged. Zuko spun into a roundhouse kick again, but stared as only a small flame came out.

He remembered that Ty Lee had been able to touch him as he charged his sister with swords out. Azula peeked over her shoulder and spun, sending a line of blue fire straight at him. He stopped and rolled away from the flames, unable to block them with his bending disabled.

Azula turned her attention back to Aang and Katara and sent a wall of blue flame at them. They used the river to block again, but a small amount went under the wave and hit Katara's leg. Zuko rushed Azula again as Katara cried out.

She ducked under his swing and came up, hitting his wrists as she rose. Zuko gritted his teeth against the pain and held onto his swords. He saw a dark spot on her left shoulder with the edge showing above her collar and used the flat of his blade to strike there as she thrust her hand out to his throat.

"Aaahhh," Azula cried out as the blade hit her shoulder. She sagged, but shot out her right hand and flame hit Zuko in his left shoulder.

He stumbled back, and was about to charge again when a large amount of water engulfed them and pulled him into the river. He held his breath as it pulled him under and along, and thought back to Ba Sing Sae, when Katara had used this technique to save Aang as he fell.

The river suddenly calmed and deposited him on the shore. Zuko sat there, coughing as he looked around for the others. A few feet away from him, also on the bank, Aang supported a crying Katara. He rose and hobbled over to them.

"I tried…but they wouldn't let go of her. I tried…so hard," he heard Katara say between sobs as he approached them.

"Shh, it's ok, she'll be fine. We'll get her back," Aang said as he ran one of his hands through her hair as he held her.

Zuko continued to look around. Toph was absent, and he almost became frantic as his eyes darted everywhere looking for her. Finally Katara's words sank in and he sank to his knees beside them.

"Where…where is she?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

Aang looked up at him, and Zuko was surprised at the sorrow and wisdom that shone through the young man's grey eyes.

"Ty Lee disabled her just before Katara was burned. I made the wave and Katara pulled us all into the river, but Ty Lee wouldn't let go. Toph's been captured."

Aang kept his gaze locked on Zuko, and Zuko could see the anguish in the Avatar's eyes. He felt himself crumple inside, but steeled himself as he felt anger rise within him.

"Then we'll just have to rescue her," he told Aang.


	9. Preparation

A/N: I know this is really quick, but I had a day off today because of crappy weather (Yay!) and wrote the next 3 chapters. Sorry if Katara was a little ooc at the end, but she's been under a lot of pressure as the backbone of the gang. Hope you like the chapter, and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 9

Aang studied Zuko for a while. Katara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up straighter as she looked intently into the princes' eyes.

"And how are we going to rescue her?" she asked him.

"Knowing Azula, she'll take Toph to the war balloon. It's a trap and she'll be waiting. I've been inside these balloons while they were being constructed. They're not much different from the ships. This needs stealth, not force."

Zuko had kept his gaze on Katara until the last. He locked gazes with Aang and a smile tugged at the Avatars' mouth after Zuko finished.

"Do you still have it?" he asked Zuko quietly.

"Not the original, but yes."

Katara glanced from Aang to Zuko and back, her eyes narrowing. "What _are_ you two talking about?"

Zuko and Aang both looked at her and smiled slightly.

"C'mon, let's get under cover. We'll have to wait till dark anyways," Aang said as he stood up, helping Katara up as he straightened.

Zuko nodded and followed the two as they walked to the valley wall. Aang stopped a few feet from the wall of earth and stomped his foot down. A small pocket of earth crumbled away, revealing a cave. Aang then proceeded to lead Katara in. Zuko glanced around again, making sure they weren't seen before following them inside.

He waited until his eyes adjusted just inside the opening. The cave was small, yet left enough room for them to move around easily, and plenty of room for him to stand up straight. Katara and Aang were already seated at the back, so Zuko sat against the side wall.

He watched as Katara opened her water pouch and bent the contents out and onto her hand, making it glow a bright blue. She then placed her glowing hand onto her shin where she had been burned and took a deep breath, relaxing. Zuko could only watch in amazement as the burn nearly disappeared, leaving only a faint scar where before half of her lower leg had been covered by the burn.

She then turned to Aang and laid her still glowing hand on his arm where Zuko noticed a small burn for he first time. He felt her gaze on him and was surprised when she got up and walked over to him.

"Here," she said as she kneeled down next to him. "I can heal that."

She gestured to his right arm where blood had soaked the sleeve of his shirt. Zuko remembered catching one of Mai's knives in the arm and raised the sleeve so that the cut showed. Katara pulled more water out of her pouch and placed a glowing, water covered hand onto the cut. Zuko braced himself for a stinging sensation that usually went with doctors and their antiseptics, but none came. Only a cool, balmy feeling came over the cut area, and when Katara removed her hand, a small scar was all that was left.

"Anything else?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said as he lowered his sleeve and opened his shirt so that his left shoulder showed. Katara drew in her breath sharply as she saw the burn that Azula had given him before the river had separated them. She quickly lowered her hand onto the burn and the same cooling sensation occurred there.

"There, that should be better," she said as she took her hand away. The water was gone, and the scar was larger than her own healed burn, but the burn Azula had inflicted upon him had been more intense than Katara's and at close range.

"I'll try and heal it more later, but its ok for now. Now, what are you two planning?" She sat back and waited for an answer with her arms crossed over her chest.

Zuko could only think she looked like a stern mother who had just caught her children about to pull a prank on someone. Before he could answer, Aang spoke up.

"Katara, do you still have your robe and veil?"

She looked startled and blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Yes, but I don't have the hat or any paint anymore." She looked at Aang again, peering intently at him as if she was trying to read his mind. "But why would I need those? What's going on?"

Aang smiled at her and turned his gaze to Zuko. "Have you heard about the Painted Lady?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Yes, she's a local river spirit, said to protect and nourish the river towns. There were some reports that she had truly appeared and destroyed an incinerator that was killing a river and its town. Wait…was that you?"

He looked at Katara as he asked her and saw her blush again. She raised her gaze to meet his and he noticed that her strength had returned to her eyes.

"Yes, I couldn't just sit there and let them suffer."

"Katara, have you heard of the Blue Spirit?" Aang asked her.

Katara thought for a moment before the memory surfaced. "Yes, he was all over the wanted posters with you in the earth kingdom. That was you?!"

Zuko sighed. "Yes."

Aang was grinning now. "Well, now we have the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, two they won't be expecting, and two who get by through stealth. I'll get you up to the balloon, and then you two can rescue Toph."

"I don't have a hat or paint, Aang, and those are two of the most important parts of the costume."

Zuko sighed and got up. He walked to the entrance of the cave and checked their surroundings to make sure it was clear before he stepped out. Once he was sure no one was there, he walked to the river and picked an armful of reeds.

On his way back, he saw some red ochre next to the valley wall and picked up a piece of the red earth before going back inside. He tossed the red ochre into Katara's lap as he sat down and set the reeds next to him.

"What's this?" she asked him as she studied the clump of red dirt and then looked puzzled as he started tying two of the reeds together.

"Red ochre. Mix it with water and you'll get your paint. And I'm making a hat for you," he said as she opened her mouth again.

Katara quickly clamped her mouth shut and studied him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was on my own in the earth kingdom," he answered her, never looking up from his weaving.

"But why?" she asked when he remained silent after his simple explanation.

Zuko looked up for a second and saw that she was actually interested before he turned back to his weaving.

"Uncle and I didn't have any money. I had to learn how to fix things, like a hat. It's actually a simple process. Here."

He handed her the wide brimmed woven hat which she accepted and promptly tried on.

"Thank you," she said as she took it off and set it to the side.

"You're welcome."

Katara stared at him. She apparently hadn't realized that she had said thank you to Zuko

"See? You two can get along," Aang said, smiling.

Zuko smiled back at the Avatar and saw a smile trying to tug at Katara's mouth. He frowned again as he thought about what they were preparing for when he remembered that Ty Lee had been able to touch him.

"One possible problem for tonight," he said and waited till both of their attentions were focused on him. "Ty Lee was able to touch me and I can't bend. How long does it last?"

Aang shrugged and looked at Katara. Katara looked deep in thought for a minute before answering. "A day usually, sometimes a little longer. Has she been able to poke you before? And how many times did she touch you today?"

"No, and just once, on the inside of my elbow."

She sighed. "I don't know, but at least a full day, maybe less."

Zuko nodded and sat back against the cave wall. "Then we should get some rest before nightfall."

Aang and Katara agreed, finding comfortable spots to lie down. Zuko watched them as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. They unconsciously moved closer to each other and when Aang turned, he lay his hand on hers. A smile crept onto both of their faces as they fell into a deeper sleep.

Zuko could only look on in envy at the closeness the two shared and his thoughts turned to Mai. He still liked her and regretted that he now had to fight her. He hoped one day that she would be able to forgive him. She was the only one during his time back at the palace that he cold really talk to, that understood him.

But all along, she had been Azula's friend and when he turned against his father and the fire nation, he had turned against her. He knew she still cared for him, though they were on opposite sides now. They would have to wait to see what destiny brought them after the war was over.

His thoughts on Mai slowly changed to that of another girl. A short, black haired girl who showed her emotions more easily and was stubborn, irritating, and was becoming his closest friend. He could never see Toph as truly blind, not after she had led him through the caves and saved his life.

He reflected on his emotions earlier when he had realized that she was gone after Aang and Katara had pulled him away from the fight. He had been frantic, worried and then anger had risen in him, a type of anger that he was once used to. The determined anger of one who had been wronged and had something precious taken from them.

Zuko remembered this very same anger that had kept him going after he had been banished, but what he once thought was precious had turned out to be an empty lie. But now, this anger was directed at Azula, and Toph wasn't his honor or his father's love. She meant more to him than those false hopes had ever meant and he was determined to rescue her.

He looked out as the light shifted towards afternoon and quietly whispered a promise.

"I promise I'll get you out, no matter what."

He then closed his eyes and rested, trying to remain alert. A light touch on is shoulder startled him and he was shocked when he opened his eyes and looked into Katara's blue eyes in the dusk light.

"Get ready, we'll leave soon."

He nodded and reached into his pack, pulling out a set of black clothes and a velvet bag. He opened the bag and stared at the blue and white mask that stared back at him with a grin on its' face. He remembered going back to the lake before he had left for home, and had seen the mask peeking put between two rocks at the waters edge. It seemed as if it was waiting for him, that he still needed it for something.

Zuko looked up as Aang earthbended a wall between Katara and them and then another in front of Zuko. He smiled and quickly changed, thanking the Avatar silently for the dressing room.

"Ready?" Aang asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Zuko replied as he heard Katara reply at the same time.

The earthen changing room walls dropped back to where they had come from and Zuko stared at Katara as he held his mask in his hands. She looked other worldly with a long, light, flowing robe that went to her feet and a veil over her hat that obscured her features. The red paint rolled down her cheeks in wide streaks and made her truly look like a spirit. He could only tell it was really her when she lifted her head and he saw her blue eyes sparkle.

"Well, I think black is an improvement on you, Zuko," she said as she walked by him and peered out. "But we need to go."

Zuko nodded and strapped his swords on before donning his mask. As he looked through the eyeholes of the mask at Katara and Aang, he felt a smile appear on his face. Azula was going to be in for a big surprise.

Aang walked out with Katara once she signaled that it was clear and they started hiking up a path to the plateau above. Zuko followed, letting his senses expand and become alert for any sign of trouble. Thankfully there wasn't a single sign of the fire nation as they hiked. Once on the plateau, they hurried to the tree line and stopped.

Zuko saw the war balloon tied down to the plateau a quarter mile away from where they stood, and soldiers guarded the lines leading up to the balloon. The sparse forest sat a couple hundred yards away from the plateau edge and ran along past the war balloon and back to the edge about two hundred yards behind the balloon.

"We can come in from behind," Zuko whispered as he pointed to the trees behind the balloon. "There's an engineer opening at the very back of the balloon. It'll be the least guarded and the closest to the cells."

Aang nodded and started walking quickly through the trees to circle the balloon. Katara followed and Zuko took up the rear. They stopped a few times as guards came close to the tree line, but continued on again as the guards turned back to the balloon. Once they were behind the balloon, near the cliff edge, Aang snapped out his glider.

"I'll take Zuko first, then you, Katara," he said.

Zuko nodded and walked over to stand next to the glider as Katara scowled at him.

"Can't you take us both?" she asked Aang.

"It's too much weight, I won't be able to get any lift, and he knows how to open the door. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Katara continued to frown, but nodded her approval.

"Hold on to the top bar," Aang instructed Zuko. "This may take a while, but it's the best way."

Zuko nodded again and held on as Aang perched himself on the plateau edge. He closed his eyes and braced himself as Aang pushed off and they fell before he felt the air take them and push them upwards. Once he was sure they weren't going to crash, Zuko peeked his eyes open and was surprised that they were almost to the balloon.

"The ledge at the tail," he said to Aang when they got closer.

Aang didn't answer but redirected the glider slightly and soon they had landed on the four by two foot ledge. Zuko steeped closer to the balloon and held onto the door as he tried to regain his breath and stop his shaking limbs. Aang just smiled at him.

"I'll be back with Katara. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll wait," he replied, glad that his voice was calm and even as he looked at the empty space in front of him as Aang took off.

He tested the door while he waited for Aang and Katara. It was locked, but didn't look like it would be too hard to open. Katara and Aang landed soon, and Katara was breathing heavily, though her eyes shone with excitement from the ride.

"I'll wait here," Aang said. "Be careful."

"We will," Katara said as she hugged Aang. Zuko nodded and turned to Katara.

"I don't suppose you can pick locks with your bending, can you?"

She smirked at him and walked over to the door, bending a small amount of water from a water bag at her waist into her hand. She kneeled and inserted the water into the key hole and soon Zuko heard a crack and the door swung open.

She continued to smirk at him, and gestured for him to go first. He smiled as he passed her, though she couldn't see it. Once inside, he checked the corridors before hurrying off silently to his left. Katara followed him and he could hear her bare feet follow him through the corridors as they searched for Toph.


	10. Being Blind

A/N: As a tribute to Isaac Asimoz, a chapter from a different view. Hope you enjoy and R&R. May be a bit before I post the next chapter. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 10 Toph's chapter

Toph awoke lying on her side with a headache. She felt as if she'd been hit by a thousand boulders. And her head felt as if a swarm of bees had taken up residence in her skull. She tried to hold her head in her hands, but as soon as she tried to raise her hands, she found them tied securely behind her back by rope.

She tried to get some slack, but the ropes were bound tightly and rubbed her wrists raw when she moved them. Her ankles were also bound. With shock, she realized she couldn't 'see' anything. No vibrations came to her feet at all. For the first time in her life, she was truly blind.

She fought back the fear that threatened to overwhelm her as she used her feet to feel her surroundings. The floor had a unique texture, one that she had felt many times before.

"Wood, they've put me in a wooden cell."

"Very good deduction," she heard a sarcastic, female voice say from about ten feet in front of her.

Toph smirked up to the voice. "Hello miss platypus."

She heard footsteps walk away from her and a metal door open.

"Keep an eye on her. And send word if she tries anything. Ty Lee, if she shows any signs of bending, take it out of her. I'll be at the helm."

With that, the door slammed shut. Toph heard a set of footsteps approach her.

"What's going on between you and Zuko?"

Toph recognized the voice as Mai's, and the usual dull tone held a hint of anger.

"Nothing," Toph replied, pointing her head up towards the voice as she struggled to sit up.

"That's not what it looked like on the beach. Or today."

Toph heard the anger grow in the monotone voice, and was sure Mai was scowling at her.

"We're friends, that's it." Toph sighed as she reached a sitting position. "He still likes you."

She heard Mai's footsteps stalk back towards the door as she sighed again. She felt unsure and sadness had overtaken her when she told Mai that Zuko still liked her. She knew he did, and that he didn't see her as anything more than a friend.

Toph examined her own feelings as she sat in the silence. She liked Zuko, but surely not in _that_ way, did she? She had liked Sokka for so long. He was funny, creative, and expressed himself easily. Zuko wasn't funny, but he did make her laugh. He was sincere, thoughtful, and understood her, more than anyone else did.

She realized with a start that she _did_ like Zuko, maybe more that she had liked Sokka. But before she could see where that would take her, she'd have to get out of here first. She felt her meteorite bracelet on her bicep and reached with her tied hands, trying to pull it by bending.

It didn't respond at all. She remembered what Katara and Sokka had said about Ty Lee and her way of taking bending away. It eventually went away, but with Ty Lee standing feet from her, she had to bend before the cheerful girl could disable her again.

She concentrated her hearing and picked up steady breathing from where she had heard Mai stalk off to. Fidgeting feet sounded from across the door about twenty feet away from Toph. A sigh would sound once in a while until the fidgeting feet left the ground and the sound of hands walking across the floor let Toph know exactly where Ty Lee was.

She continued to try to bend as the girls waited in silence before Ty Lee finally spoke up.

"So do you think Zuko might be right?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

"About what?" Mai's monotone voice replied. A hint of anger was still there.

The sound of Ty Lee's feet hitting the ground came to Toph and she heard the light footsteps of the gymnast walk over to where Mai's voice and breathing came from.

"His destiny. About helping the Avatar. Could he be right?"

Toph heard an angry "Humph," from Mai and then silence for a few minutes as she continued to try and bend. She suddenly felt a tug on her arms as the bracelet tried to move towards her hand. She forced herself to keep a smile off her face as she kept trying.

"I don't know," Mai said finally. Toph heard her sigh. "I just don't know anymore."

She heard Ty Lee walk her way. "What about you?" Ty Lee asked her, the girls' voice a mere foot from Toph.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked her.

"Is Zuko right? About how we need peace, instead of war. That we've been spreading fear, not prosperity, and balance needs to be restored."

"Where did you hear that?" Mai asked from her spot near the door. Her tone held a note of surprise in it.

"Azula. She didn't know I was there, and she was ranting about Zuko and what the Fire Lord had told her after the day of black sun."

Toph thought as she kept trying to bend.

"Yes," Toph said finally. "I think Zuko is right. You guys have been through the earth kingdom. Everyone fears you. The fire nation wiped out the air nomads, and almost succeeded wiping out the water tribe this winter. With the last of the major cities of the earth kingdom fallen, you aren't spreading anything but fear."

"Yeah," Ty Lee said, uncertainty in her voice. "But he's been trying to defeat the Avatar since he found him last year. Why the change?"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. I think I remember him saying that he was never happy, that it wasn't the real him."

She heard Mai's breathing change slightly, and Ty Lee's breath was on her face as she had moved closer.

"He went through a lot, and I think he finally learned to open his eyes and see what was happening," Toph said. The bracelet was moving more and she felt as if she almost had it.

"You really think so?" Ty Lee asked in a breathless whisper.

"Yep," Toph replied as the bracelet fell into her hand. She put her hand around the space rock and molded it into a knife as she began to work on the ropes at her wrist, trying to minimize her movements. She heard Ty Lee walk back towards Mai, switching to her hands halfway there, and then back to her feet as she stopped in front of Mai.

"You knew Zuko best, Mai. What do you think about what she said?" Ty Lee asked her friend.

Mai sighed again. "I don't know. He wasn't happy unless he was with me, and then the day before the eclipse, he seemed…distant."

Toph heard Mai start to pace as the ropes became looser around her wrist, but she kept working.

"I just don't know anymore," Mai said finally as Toph heard her stop in front of Ty Lee again. "Just…just keep an eye on her. I need to breathe. I'll be back."

Toph heard Mai stalk to the door, the door creak as it was yanked open and then slammed shut as the sound of her footsteps disappeared. Ty Lee sighed and from the sound that came from her, Toph thought that she had sunk down into a sitting position. The ropes around her wrists broke at that time. Now all she needed was a distraction to pull Ty Lee away.

She waited for what seemed like forever until finally she heard dull thuds outside the door. The sound of Ty Lee jumping up and heading to the door made her perk up. Here was the distraction she needed. All she had to wait for was for Ty Lee to leave.

The door suddenly slammed open and she heard it slam into Ty Lee and then the sound of the girl hitting the ground hard. Sounds of struggle occurred and then two sets of footsteps approached her, one barefoot. She quickly cut through the ropes at her ankles and jumped into a fighting stance with her meteorite knife pointing out.

One of them, a man, chuckled. The sound was muffled as if something covered his face. The other, a young woman, sighed.

"She can't 'see' you on wood. Idiot," the young woman said to her companion, irritated.


	11. Rescue

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is up quicker than I though it would be (my writers' block was temporaily lifted), but still may be a bit before the next chapter is up. Please R&R and Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 11

Zuko and Katara raced through the corridors. He pulled her aside into side corridors as soldiers passed them several times. When they neared the area where he knew the cells were, he slowed them down. He heard a door open and Katara backed into a side corridor as Zuko jumped up to press himself against the ceiling.

He saw Mai exit from the third door down from where he perched, looking irritated. She paced outside the door for a minute before walking in the opposite direction from where the two hid. Zuko waited another minute. Katara gestured to go out, but he shook his head once, trying to tell her to wait. Thankfully, she took his advice and waited, though Zuko could tell she was getting impatient when he saw her foot tapping just outside of her robe.

He jumped down and landed quietly, gesturing her to follow him and walked to the door. He was about to ease it open to take a peek inside when two soldiers turned the corner from where Mai had disappeared to and saw them. They were about to shout out when a water whip appeared and covered their mouths.

Zuko drew his swords and rushed them as another water whip shot out to grab hold of one of the soldiers' arms. Zuko went after the other who had drawn his own sword. He parried the soldier's thrust and continued twisting his sword, sending the man's sword flying. He then spun around and hit the man's head with the hilt of his swords, knocking him out.

He was about to turn to the other man, but when he looked, he stopped and stared. Katara had the man in the air by two ropes of water connected to his arm and leg and abruptly knocked him to the ground on his head. Zuko flinched at the dull thud that sounded, and knelt down to examine the man. He was alive, and a large bump was already appearing on his head.

"Help me get them out of the hallway," he hissed at Katara as he started dragging the man he had examined back to the side corridor where Katara had hid from Mai.

She sighed, but bent the water into a thin platform under the other man and moved him easily to where Zuko had dragged his soldier.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Katara asked him in a whisper as they rushed back to the door.

"No," he whispered back. He was sure Katara was scowling at him when he heard her sigh.

He held his swords in one hand and pushed the door open as hard as he could. He saw Ty Lee go flying backwards as he rushed through. When she landed, he was there, and already had one arm pinned behind her back. Katara quickly bent more water and covered Ty Lee's mouth, as well as pinning her other arm.

Ty Lee continued to struggle until he hit her on the head with his hilts. He was sorry he had to do it, but she was too agile and dangerous to leave conscious. He saw a wooden cell in the middle of several metal ones and saw Toph jump to her feet and face them with a black knife in her hands. He chuckled as she stood there, ready to fight.

"She can't 'see' you on wood. Idiot," Katara said, irritated.

Toph suddenly relaxed and grinned at them. "Katara?"

"Stand back," Zuko told her.

She nodded and stepped back as he easily sliced through the wooden barrier with his swords.

"C'mon, we need to go. Aang's waiting for us," he said as soon as there was room for her to get through.

Toph molded her knife into a bracelet and placed it on her arm, then held her hand out in front of her as if waiting to touch the barrier. Zuko grabbed it, and squeezed it gently. He lowered her hand and she ducked through the barrier. She grinned up at him as they turned to hurry out.

Zuko stopped at the door and peeked out, looking down the corridors. No one was there, so he hurried out, leading Toph. Katara took up the rear as they retraced their steps. When they went to turn the first corner, Toph pulled Zuko back. He took her cue and backtracked to duck into a side corridor.

"What..?" Katara started to ask.

"Shhh!" both Zuko and Toph hissed. They squeezed back into the wall as two soldiers passed them in the hallway.

Zuko waited until they turned again before he led them out. "How well can you see?" he asked Toph in a whisper.

"Not much. Everything's still fuzzy," she whispered back. "Why's your voice weird?"

Zuko smiled as they turned another corner. "I'm wearing a mask," he said.

He felt Toph squeeze his hand as they continued on. She stopped them several more times before they arrived at the engineer door. Zuko led Toph through and to Aang who promptly hugged her.

"Easy Twinkle toes," Toph said, laughing. Aang just laughed along with her before turning his gaze to Zuko.

"I'll start with Toph, and then come back for you guys," he told them.

Zuko and Katara nodded as Aang directed Toph to hold onto the glider and took off into the darkness. Zuko shut the door behind them and looked to the ground as they waited for Aang to return.

"Katara."

"Yes?"

"They know."

"What do you mean they know? Zuko…?"

He pointed to the ground and the soldiers who were running everywhere. He couldn't see Azula anywhere, so that meant she was probably still on the balloon. Katara looked down to where he had pointed, and gasped. At that moment, an alarm sounded in the balloon.

"Damn!" Zuko said as he turned to the door.

He cracked the door open and saw several guards running through the corridors. He quickly shut the door and pressed his hand to the locking mechanism. He prayed some of his bending had returned as he tried to heat his hand. Slowly his hand heated and the metal started glowing slightly He smiled as he tried the unmoving door and turned back to Katara who had backed up to him.

"They're searching the forest," she said with a hint of worry in her voice. "And firing at anything that moves."

Zuko looked down at the swarm of soldiers a hundred feet below them and saw that most were actively searching the forest. Aang had not returned and Zuko was thankful that he saw no sign of the Avatar. He spotted a rope about three feet from the ledge that was used to hold the balloon down. It led to the plateau about a hundred yards from the forest. Only ten guards were in the rear area where the rope led to and five of those ten stood directly under the rope near where it was tied down to an old tree stump.

"Katara."

"What?" she asked, irritated as she her glanced at the soldiers below them.

"I see another way out, hold onto me."

She looked at him as he walked towards the rope line and stared in shock as he turned back to her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding."

"Nope," Zuko said as he felt a wry grin cross his face. "C'mon, we have to hurry before more soldiers go back there."

"I'm going to regret this," she said in a low tone to herself as she walked over to him.

Zuko just smiled under his mask. "Grab around my neck and hold on. Just not too tight, I still need to breathe."

He heard her sigh behind him before she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. He braced himself as he unsheathed his swords before jumping the few feet to the rope. He caught the rope easily under the hilts and they started to slide down. They were almost there when a soldier from the group looked up just as they were about to go over them and started to open his mouth.

Zuko separated his hands and dropped the last twenty feet onto the man and three of his comrades. Katara rolled away as they landed. He lashed out as soon as he rolled up and was able to disarm two and knock out another besides the one he had knocked out with his fall before they started shouting.

"Help! At the rear, two sp…"

Zuko turned as the man stopped shouting abruptly and saw Katara filling the man's mouth with water while she held two more at bay with water whips. He ducked and rolled as one of the soldiers shot a fireball at him before turning to rush the firebender.

Two more shot at him, but missed as he continued to rush the first firebender. He quickly ducked under another shot and came up hitting the man's chin with the palm of his hand, sending the firebender backwards. The man's jaw cracked as he went flying, and Zuko was sure it was broken. He ducked again as another firebender shot at him, but when he turned to face him, water was holding him in the air.

He spotted Katara and nodded before heading to fight a sword wielding soldier off behind her. They slowly made their way towards the forest as they fought, knocking out as many as they could, and were only a hundred feet from the forest edge when Zuko saw another fifty soldiers heading their way.

"Run," Zuko hissed at Katara when they came back to back as they fought.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the soldiers. "Not without you," she hissed back.

Zuko was about to whisper directions for a diversion when he saw Azula walk calmly their way from his right, right out of the tree line a mere seventy feet away. The soldiers arrived a moment later and surrounded the two, stopping their attacks and keeping their distance as Azula approached the two.

"Well, this isn't what I expected at all," the princess said in her usual sarcastic tone. "Two spirits when I expected an Avatar, a peasant, and a traitor."

She laughed and Zuko flinched at the sound. He glanced around without moving his head much. Katara stood a foot away from him and she was the closest to Azula, meaning Azula would probably attack her first. The princess was fifteen feet away from Katara, and the soldiers another twenty feet behind her.

"Oh well," the princess continued in a bored tone. "I guess two dead is better than three right now."

Zuko saw his sister start to create lighting as fast as he had seen his father create it after the eclipse and jumped to Katara, pushing her down as he got in the line of fire. The bolt left Azula's hand just as he got in position and he used his swords to draw it in and down, just as his uncle had taught him.

Azula stared in shock as the power sent him sliding back and crackled all around him. He felt the power of the lightning go down his arm and into his stomach before rising back up again, missing his heart.

"No!" Azula screamed, anger on her face. "You can't!"

"No more," he whispered as he pointed his right sword at the war balloon and the lightning followed his direction, striking the balloon. It struck the metal in a magnificent explosion and set the balloon aflame.

Azula screamed as the balloon started to fall and turned back to Zuko with fury on her face. Before she could do anything, the ground under Zuko and Katara dissolved and they fell through the earth.


	12. Tunnel

A/N: thank you again to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I know there's a lot of stuff in here, and it's a little longer for you die hard addicts like me, ), so please R&R! Next chapter won't be up till next week. Oh, I saw episode 313, Loved it! But unfortunately won't be able to incorporate it into my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

Chapter 12

Zuko landed on his feet and looked up to see the ground quickly closing the hole above them. A flame appeared to his left when the hole had disappeared and he saw Aang helping Katara to her feet as Toph walked over to him.

"What happened up there? You suddenly felt really heavy. Heavy, powerful, and dangerous."

"Azula attacked with lightning," he told her as he created his own flame over his palm as he sheathed his swords. "I took it and redirected it to the balloon."

"Can you teach me that?" Aang asked from beside him, Katara at his side. There was excitement in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, but we should move before they start blasting the ground," Zuko said as he glanced up again, and as if to answer him, an explosion sounded above them, sending a small amount of dirt onto their heads.

"This way," Toph said as she turned and started earthbending. Aang quickly let his flame go, handed Zuko his pack, and started helping Toph. A tunnel formed that led away from the balloon, and when Zuko looked back, he saw the earth close in fifty feet behind them.

Zuko and Katara followed the two earthbenders as they headed away from the balloon. Zuko took off his mask and slipped it back into it's' velvet bag before slinging the pack to his shoulder, keeping his palm alight all the time. Katara took off her hat, having tucked her veil into her own bag, and gave him several sideways glances as they walked on.

"What?!" Zuko finally said, irritated with the sidelong glances.

"Why'd you tell me to run?" she asked as they walked on.

Zuko sighed. "I didn't want them to capture you."

"And it would be ok if they captured you?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"No," he said as he slipped off the hood of his ninja suit and ran a hand through his hair as he searched for what he wanted to say. "I just…I don't know. I didn't want them to capture or hurt anyone else."

Katara sighed as she cast another side glance at him.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she said, still irritated.

He sighed again before he turned to study the waterbender. "I know. Why wouldn't you run without me?"

Katara stopped in her tracks for a second before walking again. She looked at her hat and fingered the rim, looking thoughtful and shy.

"I don't know," she said after a minute of silence. She looked at him and he saw that she was puzzled over her own behavior. "I guess I didn't want them to capture you either."

Zuko gave her a small smile to which she smiled weakly back. He then noticed that Toph and Aang had stopped and a small opening stood in front of them. Fresh air suddenly flooded in and it felt refreshing. Toph looked exhausted as Zuko walked up to them.

"You ok?" he asked her when he reached her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Liar," he teased.

Toph just smiled back at him, but her shoulders sagged as she relaxed, letting her weariness show.

"Just a second to rest wouldn't hurt," she said as she slumped down against the earthen wall.

"No, won't hurt at all," Zuko replied before he turned to Aang. "Where are we?"

"Nearly a mile north of the little cave. We just needed some fresh air." Aang smiled as he glanced at Toph. "And some rest."

Zuko followed the Avatar's gaze and saw that Toph had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder. He started to smile before he noticed her wrists. He frowned as he knelt to examine them and saw that they and her ankles were rubbed raw, though her wrists were far worse.

"Katara, can you heal Toph?" he asked, not caring to turn his head away from the small earthbender.

"Heal her? Why? What happened…oh." Katara said as she came up to them.

She immediately knelt as Zuko stepped out of the way and bent out a small amount of water from the water bag at her waist and laid her glowing hand on Toph's wrists then ankles. The smaller girl shifted once, but never woke while Katara treated her wounds.

"I think she has the right idea," Katara said as she stood up, stretching after the healing. "Rest would be the best option right now. It'll probably be another day or two until Sokka catches up with us anyways."

Aang and Zuko both agreed at the same time.

"I'll take first watch," Zuko offered as Aang and Katara sat down across from Toph.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, you guys rest."

Aang nodded and Katara gave Zuko another weak smile before a yawn threatened to overtake her. Zuko just nodded as the two lay down and fell asleep, again moving closer to each other once they were asleep.

He smiled as he watched them. They were perfect for each other, even if Katara was physically older than the Avatar. He sat down next to Toph and felt his smile widen as she shifted and her head fell on his shoulder. She let out a content sigh as she fell into a deeper sleep.

"I wonder how you do it." he whispered to her. "You're so strong. Can you teach me to be like that?"

She just snuggled further into his shoulder in reply. Zuko sighed and stared out the small opening as the light started changing from night to pre dawn.

Just after dawn, Toph woke up with a start.

"Everything ok?" Zuko asked her, worried that Azula might be close.

"Um…yeah," she said, ducking her head as she started to blush. "Sorry about sleeping on your shoulder."

Zuko smiled at the earthbender. "No problem."

Toph remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You never had to ask before."

She blushed again. "Katara and Sokka, well…they, um, they said you have a scar on your face. Can I…can I look?"

Zuko studied her. He was glad the water tribe siblings had not brought up his scar since he joined them. He was sure he would have been angry if they had asked, but it was different that Toph had asked. She seemed almost embarrassed to ask, and she kept blushing. He shrugged.

"I guess. How?"

She smiled and held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "The old fashion way."

Zuko smiled back at her. "Sure."

He closed his eyes and felt gentle, light touches on his chin. They traced the edge of his face up to his brow before coming down to his eyes. He marveled at how soft her touch was and how different it felt between his scarred eye and his normal eye. A finger strayed where his eyebrow used to be but quickly moved on to his nose and then mouth before rising to his cheekbones. The touches then went outward to his cheeks and traced those back to his chin, almost caressing his face before they left.

"You look normal to me," she said. "Thank you."

Zuko opened his eyes and saw her blushing again as she stared down at the floor. He felt a surge of joy rise within him as she finished and declared that he looked normal to her. He tried, but failed, to keep his voice calm as he spoke.

"You're welcome. And thank you."

She looked up at him with surprise on her face before her expression changed to one of studying him.

"For what?"

"I don't know," he said as he leaned back against the earthen wall again, grinning. 

She sighed and leaned back with him, closing her eyes.

"Do you think Mai and Ty Lee got out of the balloon ok?"

Zuko thought for a minute. He had knocked the gymnast out, but Mai was alert and was probably the one who had set off the alarm.

"Yeah, Mai would have returned to check on things, she would have made sure they got out."

He couldn't keep the note of worry out of his voice as he thought of the two girls trying to get out of the flaming balloon.

Toph must have heard the hint of worry, for she gave him a look of sympathy and placed a hand on his arm. He scowled as he thought of them trying to get out of the flaming wreckage that he had caused, before turning to look at her as she placed her hand on his arm and into her misty green eyes. Her eyes didn't hold pity, but strength and confidence.

"I think you're right, they'll be ok," she said.

He studied her. She seemed confident the girls had gotten out all right.

"Why were you worried?" he asked her.

Toph shrugged as she turned her head to stare into thin air, leaning back, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know. They seemed…nice. At least when they weren't trying to kill me."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked suddenly.

Zuko sat up straight and studied her. _Where did that come from_, he thought. She looked like her normal self, though her hair wasn't as neat as it usually was.

"Yes," he whispered, "I think you're very pretty."

"Really?" she asked, smiling. She then blushed again. "I think you're very handsome, even if I can't 'see' like you can."

Zuko chuckled lightly. "You 'see' fine enough for me."

She laughed along with him before leaning back. Zuko leaned back as well and they sat in companionable silence as the light changed to midmorning.

Aang awoke to find them like that. Zuko rose once Aang was up and gestured for the Avatar to follow him to the back of the tunnel.

"Yes?" Aang asked once Zuko had stopped.

"Just because we're waiting doesn't mean you get out of a firebending lesson," he replied.

Aang sighed and looked downcast. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"Sit," Zuko said as he fell gracefully into a cross–legged sitting position.

Aang sighed again and sat opposite Zuko. Zuko then created a flame over his palm.

"I want you to enlarge and diminish this flame for a bit." Zuko smirked as Aang reached out to take it. "While I hold it."

Aang frowned, but withdrew his hand. He concentrated on the flame and started breathing regularly. The flame flickered several times before it fell in rhythm with Aang's breathing. Zuko felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and willed the flame back to his own rate.

Aang frowned up at him, but continued to concentrate on the flame, and it quickly responded. Zuko tried to will the flame back to his own rate again, but the Avatar's will was too strong. He stopped trying and saw a smile form on Aangs' mouth.

Zuko smiled back with a smirk on his face as he tossed the flame at the Avatar. Aang's look went from almost gloating to surprise and back to concentration as he caught the flame and held it in his palm.

"Good. Meditate on that flame for about ten minutes, then that will be all for this morning." Zuko got up and walked back to where Toph still sat, but not before he heard Aang sigh again.

Toph was giggling and trying to hide it as Zuko sat down next to her again.

"Was he that hard for you?" he asked her once her giggles had subsided.

"The bending was at first, but no. Not that bad."

"I think it still has to do with his first time firebending," Katara said from across the tunnel.

Zuko frowned as he glanced back at Aang who was breathing with the flame. "He'll just have to get over that if he truly wants to be a firebender."

Katara sighed. "I know. He will though, he's strong."

Zuko nodded and noticed Toph staring from Katara to him and back in shock.

"When did you two start getting along? Are you sure you're not imposters?"

Katara and Zuko both smiled at Toph.

"You'd be able to tell," Zuko told the earthbender.

"I guess last night, when we had to work together," Katara said.

"Ok," Toph said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I want to hear what happened. Everything."

Katara gestured to Zuko as she started digging in her bag for something. He sighed and relayed the events to Toph from when they had discovered that she had been taken to when they rescued her.

"Hmm," Toph said as she sat in thought after Zuko had finished. She smiled in thanks up to Katara as the waterbender handed her an apple before handing one to Zuko.

"I heard about the Blue Spirit before I met Twinkle toes, but never figured it was you. The Blue Spirit helped the Avatar, but you were chasing him. Why?"

Zuko took a bite out of his apple as he tried to think of a way to phrase his reasons.

"I couldn't let Zhou capture him. Aang was my ticket home. Zhou was an evil admiral, by the way. He led the invasion into the northern water tribe. So when he captured Aang, I snuck in to free him, and then capture him myself. Unfortunately, one of the archers struck my mask and knocked me out before we were away.

"Aang saved me, and when I awoke, he was there, and my mask was off. He asked if it was possible we could ever be friends. I'm ashamed to say that I replied with a fireball, though part of me wished that we could have been friends then."

"I know," Aang said.

Zuko looked up and saw Aang and Katara seated against the far wall with their own fruit. Their eyes held sympathy and understanding for him. Aang nodded his head in understanding as Zuko bowed his head to him.

"Can I see it?" Toph asked.

"See what?"

"Your mask."

"Oh, yeah, here."

He picked up his pack and felt inside for the velvet bag. He took the mask out and handed it to her. She ran her fingers over the details, drinking them all in and smiling as she did so.

"I think this suits you better, especially now," she said as she handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he put the mask back in it's' place.

Once she had finished her breakfast, Toph got up and stretched, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't feel Snoozles or Fluffy yet, so we should get moving. There's a group of soldiers about a half mile south of here. C'mon Twinkle toes, let's keep going."

Aang smiled and got up to start eathbending, but Katara stopped him with a touch on his arm. She looked at Zuko.

"You haven't rested yet. We should wait for you to get some rest."

"No," Zuko told the waterbender as he stood up. "I'm fine, I spent plenty of times losing sleep when I was searching for you. I'll be ok."

Katara looked unsure, and was about to voice her opinion again when Toph spoke up.

"He's telling the truth Sugar Queen. Now c'mon or those idiot soldiers will actually find us," Toph said as she stood before the wall Katara sat against.

Katara sighed and got up as Aang and Toph started earthbending, extending the tunnel northward.

Zuko bent down to pick up his pack before he followed the younger members of the group as they extended the tunnel to the north alongside the valley. They walked in silence till early afternoon, Toph occasionally making a small hole so that fresh air could come in. They stopped and ate a simple lunch of melons from Katara's bag.

"Can you tell if Azula's anywhere close by?" Zuko asked Toph once she had finished her fruit.

She sat and concentrated, frowning for a minute.

"No, I can't feel her anywhere. But that group of soldiers has kept pace with us, and two basilisk mounts are up on the plateau above us. I think Ty Lee and Mai are searching up there."

"What is your range anyways?"

"About a half mile for people, couple hundred yards for a specific person, and more for larger animals or objects."

Zuko nodded and turned his gaze to Aang who had just finished his meal.

"So how are we going to meet Sokka if we're in here and the soldiers are searching out there?"

Zuko saw a smile tug at the corner of the Avatar's mouth.

"If there's trouble, we'll send up a flame at midnight from the valley and he and Appa will come down and get us before the soldiers can get us. We'll go out tonight and check and see if we can see them."

Zuko frowned. "You know that my sister will be looking for us at all times, even midnight."

Aang smile faltered a little. "Yeah, but that's why we'll check first. We can rest now, the soldiers will pass us and we'll check tonight."

Zuko continued to frown, but shrugged it off. If it came to a fight, they could create a diversion and leave. Azula wouldn't be able to follow them quickly since he had destroyed the balloon.

"We all need rest, especially you two," Katara said as she looked at Toph and Zuko, giving her stern, motherly look at them.

"Ok," Zuko sighed as he scooted forward to lie down completely. He laid his swords next to him and used his pack as a pillow before closing his eyes, falling asleep easily.


	13. Last Battle?

A/N: Thank you everyone! I hope you really enjoy this chapter, and let me know, please! A special shout-out thank you to Mastadrummer, Honors, Ghostcookie, My dancing pickle, Sakura Taichou, Thumpermiggles, Kataang4eva, Magical Mahou and everyone else who reviewed! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 13: Last Battle?

Zuko woke up to darkness and felt a small hand in his own as well as warmth against his side. He looked to his left and made out a shadow of someone lying next to him. He felt the small hand squeeze his slightly before it left and the shadow moved up into a sitting position.

"Sorry," Tophs' voice mumbled from his left.

Zuko smiled as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He sat up and pushed himself back so that he could sit against the earthen wall. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean t…"

"It's ok," Zuko whispered as he felt the heat of his blush intensify. He saw the shadow that was Toph move slightly and was sure she had turned her gaze to him and was probably studying him.

"I'm just glad you're ok," he whispered as he felt for her hand, took it in his own and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," Toph whispered, and from her tone, Zuko was sure she was blushing.

He heard stirring from across the tunnel and Toph abruptly let his hand go as two shadows moved.

One got up and Zuko could almost make out the outline. He was sure it was Aang and it was confirmed when the Avatar's voice came to him.

"We're close. We'd better check," Aang whispered.

The small hole that had been letting fresh air and a small amount of light in closed and a flame appeared in Aangs' hand. Katara got up and shot a penetrating glance their way before picking up her own bag and turning to Aang.

Zuko was puzzled by the look and glanced at Toph as he picked up his swords and pack. He felt a smile tug at the edge of his mouth as he saw Toph trying to hide a blush. He created his own flame as Aang released his and started earthbending the tunnel upwards. Toph went to help him and they started to climb. The two earthbenders stopped after a while and Zuko saw Toph concentrating. He let his flame die when he saw a smile tug at her mouth.

"No one around," Toph said.

A small hole appeared above them and Aang climbed up to peek his head out. He came back down and Zuko heard a frown in the Avatars' voice.

"I don't see Appa yet, but I'll keep looking."

Katara let out a small sigh and Zuko heard her sit down. They waited for an hour in silence, Aang keeping his head out, and Toph and Katara fidgeting occasionally. Zuko sat and mediated as he waited for any word.

Finally Aang spoke up in an excited voice.

"I see them. Oh no," the Avatar said as his voice changed from excited to fearful.

Zuko jumped up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Aang jumped out of the hole and Zuko followed him. He followed the Avatars' gaze as he stood up on the plateau and saw the flying bison weaving through the clouds in the half moon light. He was about to ask again when he saw Appa dodge a fireball from behind. Zuko followed the smoke trail and saw a glider following the bison. A figure was on the glider and a blue fireball that faded to orange let Zuko know exactly who was on Appa's tail.

"What do we do?" Aang asked, worried as he turned to Zuko.

Zuko shot his hand into the air and a fireball shot straight up.

"Give Azula a different target," he replied as he saw the bison turn towards where they stood.

He heard Katara and Toph come up behind them as he saw the glider alter its' course and head straight for them.

"When Appa comes, everyone get on, I'll deal with Azula," he said as the glider started diving straight towards them from at least a half mile above them.

"No Zuko, we can't leave you to fight her alone," Katara said behind him.

Zuko turned and saw the two girls looking at him. Sympathy and pleading were in Katara's blue eyes, but Toph's milky green eyes held nothing but understanding.

"More are coming," Toph said in a low voice, her tone expressionless. "If we stay, we'll all get captured, or worse."

Katara turned to the earthbender and it looked like she was about to argue when Aang walked up to her and stopped her with a touch on her arm. She turned to look the Avatar in the eyes, and Zuko saw the beginnings of tears forming.

"This is his fight," Aang told the waterbender quietly. "C'mon, we need to get ready for Appa."

He turned and guided Katara away. She glanced back over her shoulder and Zuko saw the pleading in her eyes as she walked away with Aang. Zuko turned to Toph as she walked up to him. Her face was set, but Zuko could tell she was barely holding back tears as she looked up at him.

"I know you need to do this," she said. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry," he replied as he tried to smile at her. "I'll be fine."

"Liar," she teased as a tear ran down her cheek.

Zuko reached out to wipe it away but before he could, Toph stepped in and rose up, firmly planting a kiss on his lips. He was surprised to say the least, but that quickly changed as he began to kiss her back. Her kiss was soft and gentle, but held an undercurrent of strength. He felt her arms begin to slide up to encircle his neck, but he lifted his hands to grab her wrists gently as he stepped back, ending the kiss.

"You need to go," he whispered. "Trust me."

She nodded, lowering her face and sank as the earth holding her up so high sank back to its' original position. She turned to follow Aang and Katara. Zuko turned to face his sister who was still heading his way and turned his head to look at Toph once more. She had stopped and gave him a weak smile before turning to jog to where he saw Appa descending.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he started the movements for lightning. He did them quickly as Azula closed in and sent the bolt directly at his sister. She was close enough that he saw a look of surprise on her face before she dropped the last thirty feet to the plateau just before the bolt hit the glider, sending it in a ball of flames to the plateau edge, lighting the area in an eerie glow.

She hit the ground and rolled, getting up and firing flames at him as he unsheathed his swords and rushed her. He dodged and ducked under that and two more bolts of flame as he closed in, and felt the last singe his shoulder before he swung at her with one of his swords.

Azula jumped back away from the sword and brought her arm down, sending a vertical wall of blue flames at him. Zuko rolled to his left and up to spin, sending a wall of red and orange flames at the princess. She quickly created a shield of flames, but was sent flying backwards as the fires connected in an explosion.

"I guess you learned some new tricks, Zuzu," Azula said as she jumped up to her feet, and fired at him again.

Zuko jumped out of the way of the flames and rushed her again, swinging. She caught his right sword with her left bracer and smirked at him as their faces lined up within inches of each other. Zuko smirked back.

"And you haven't learned at all."

He ducked and turned outwards as he swept his other sword up. Azula jumped backwards, but it wasn't far enough when the sword tip caught her shirt just under the shoulder and ripped the shirt open, exposing a large burn in the shape of a handprint on her left shoulder with the thumb rising just above where her collar used to be.

"Did Dad do that?" he asked as he ducked another blast.

She just growled and fired at him again.

"Well, it looks like we have more in common than we thought," he said as he spun to avoid the blast and turned to face her in a fighting stance.

She scowled at him as anger contorted her features and she fired again at him. He rolled again, and joined his swords together as he fired back with his free hand. She ducked and began firing at him relentlessly with both hands. Zuko went on the defensive as he blocked the blasts with downward thrusts of his swords. He saw two basilisk mounts heading their way as he was pushed steadily towards the plateau edge. Behind the mounts was a squad of soldiers silhouetted against the light of the setting half moon.

"You're the traitor, not me," she growled as she brought her arm down and sent another wave of blue flames his way.

Zuko made his own shield of flames and was sent flying onto his back as the flames met each other in an ear splitting explosion.

He looked up as he landed and saw Appa right above him. He jumped back up to his feet and sent another blast at his sister who leaned backwards almost onto her head to avoid the flame hitting her face.

"Azula, stop!" Mai said from behind the princess as she halted her mount.

Zuko saw her and Ty Lee dismount almost thirty feet behind his sister. The soldiers were still about a quarter mile behind the girls.

"No!" Azula shouted as she sent another bolt of blue flames at Zuko who rolled to avoid them.

"Please, Azula," Ty Lee said, sorrow in her voice and eyes as she looked on her friend. "This isn't right."

"No! I have to! If I don't I'll suffer a fate worse than his!" the princess screamed as she shot again at Zuko.

"Zula, they're right," Zuko said after he blocked her last blast and was sent a foot closer to the edge of the plateau.

Azula stopped and stared, looking at him like she used to when she was little. With sorrow and confusion written all over her face instead of smugness and superiority.

"But I have to…" she started.

He lowered his swords as he took a step towards her. This was the sister he loved and knew once upon a time.

"I know. That's what Dad wants us to believe. That's why I spent three years chasing a myth. But it's different now. You don't have to."

He glanced at Mai and Ty Lee. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you Mai. I still care for you, but not as much as I had once thought. Take care of her, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee nodded and Mai looked downcast as she nodded along with her friend.

Azula looked confused before anger came to control her features again. Zuko saw Appa descend out of the corner of his eye into the valley. They would have to get this right. He prayed Aang knew what he was doing.

"No, Zuzu," Azula began as her normal smugness came back. "I _do_ have to, not for Dad, but for myself."

She made lightning faster than he had ever seen it done and sent it straight at him. Zuko had barely enough time to get his arms aligned to take it in. The power sent him sliding back to the edge as it crackled around him, and his rear heel left the edge and hung over open air.

He felt the power descend before he willed it back up and towards Azula. The lightning left his arm and hurtled back towards the princess, crashing into the ground right in front of her. The impact created a large explosion that sent them both flying, Azula into her friends and Zuko over the edge.

He flew backwards over the edge and through open air. He saw a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye as he started to fall to the valley floor. A cushion of air suddenly took him and suspended him in the air a moment before he fell almost ten feet onto a hard surface, knocking his breath out of him

Zuko looked up at Katara, Aang, and Toph from the saddle floor as he began to breathe again. He tried to sit up, but Katara held him down with a firm but gentle hand on his chest.

"Don't move yet," she said with a gentle smile. She opened her water bag and bent out some water onto her hand, making it glow a bright blue.

Zuko sighed and let her do her healing. Toph crept closer and put her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He looked up at her and smiled. Aang got up and moved out of Zuko's sight as they ascended into the clouds. A cool sensation occurred on his shoulder where Azula had singed him and then the sensation left. He glanced at Katara and saw her lean back.

He noticed that the paint that had adorned her cheeks the night before had been washed off, though she still wore the light robe of the Painted Lady. Her hair was braided simply, but where Katara looked cleaned and refreshed, Toph looked disheveled. Her black hair was barely held in place by her headband and Zuko could see a tear streak on her face.

"You took a few burns and some hard falls. Take it easy for a few days, ok?"

"If I can," Zuko replied.

He felt a smile tug at his mouth as Katara gave an exasperated sigh and left his line of sight. He heard her sit down behind him as he struggled to sit up.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Katara started to say from behind him.

"It's ok, leave him be," Aang said, also behind him.

Toph pulled on his arm, helping him up. He smiled again at the earthbender as she helped him turn to lean against the saddle rail. Zuko let out an involuntary groan as his sore back touched the saddle railing. Katara gave him a smug look of 'I told you so' as Sokka tried to hide his laughter from the front of the saddle.

"So what happened down there?" Toph asked, concern and excitement in her voice.

Zuko smiled at her and noticed Sokka turn to look at them. The water tribe warrior noticed their hands still entwined and frowned.

"First, I want to hear everything. What's this about fighting Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, then Toph getting captured? C'mon guys, I need information!" Sokka said, looking like he was going to explode if no one filled him in on the events of the past few days.

Zuko gestured to Katara and she frowned at him, but he didn't care as he leaned back against the railing, letting his weariness take over. She relayed the turn of events from when they separated through the fight and how Toph was captured. She told of how she and Zuko had dressed up in their spirit personas and infiltrated the balloon to rescue Toph.

"YOU'RE the Blue Spirit?! YOU?!" Sokka shouted at Zuko when he found out that Zuko was the thief who had saved Aang.

"Yes," Zuko sighed.

He saw Toph try to hold back a giggle beside him. Katara sighed and gave her brother an annoyed look since he had interrupted her telling. Sokka bowed his head and muttered an apology as Katara continued her tale.

She told of how they had rescued Toph and escaped, having to fight their way out and how Zuko had redirected Azula's attack to the balloon. Sokka looked like he wanted to speak up, but kept silent as Katara gave him a stern look. She then went on to how Aang and Toph had rescued them by earthbending and made their way through the next day through tunnels.

Katara stopped after she had told how they had waited and then seen Azula chasing Appa from a glider and Zuko's plan to fight her while the others got away. She then glanced at Zuko and smirked at him.

"Your turn."

Zuko sighed as everyone turned their attention to him. He felt Toph squeeze his hand gently and he squeezed hers back as he started.

"I knew I needed to face Azula, once and for all. I was able to create lightning and shot down her glider. We fought, she with fire, and myself with fire and swords."

He saw Sokka nod approvingly at the sword comment.

"She didn't expect me to be such a competent opponent. Every other time we've faced each other, I've lost horribly. While we were engaged, I was able to cut her shirt and saw that our father had burned her on her shoulder."

Zuko frowned as he remembered the sight of a hand print burn on Azula's shoulder. He absently touched his own scar with his free hand.

"Now we've both been burned by the Fire Lord." Zuko sighed, ignoring the looks of sympathy from the Avatar and the water tribe siblings as he continued. Toph just squeezed his hand again, giving him a smile of encouragement.

"Mai and Ty Lee showed up right after that. They tried to stop her, but she continued to fight me."

Sokka and Toph's heads came up more as they became really interested when he mentioned the two friends of his sister.

"Azula created lightning again, faster than I've seen anyone create it, even my uncle. I was barely able to take it and redirect it at her. I know it hit the ground in front of her and the explosion sent us flying, she into the others, and myself off the edge. That's when I landed here. Thank you Aang."

Zuko separated his hand from Tophs' momentarily as he brought his hands together and bowed to the Avatar who bowed back, grinning. Sokka looked thoughtful as Zuko joined his hand with the earthbenders' once more.

"I saw the wreckage of the balloon on the way here," Sokka said. He turned his gaze back to Toph and Zuko. "So…what's going on with you two?"

Toph blushed and Zuko felt his own cheeks heat up. She looked up at Zuko.

"Is this ok?" she asked him as she held up their joined hands.

"Yes," he replied, smiling down at the small earthbender. "And this."

Zuko leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Toph's mouth. She was surprised, but only for a second before she started kissing him back. Zuko heard the sharp intake of several breaths, and then applause as Toph broke the connection, blushing furiously.

Zuko looked at the others, blushing himself and saw Katara and Aang beaming at them. Aang was clapping and Sokka had a look of utter shock on his face.

"How?! When?! What's going on?!" Sokka started saying, completely shocked.

"Relax Snoozles," Toph stated as she sent a hard look with a hint of a smile at the warrior. "This is my choice, maybe our choice."

She turned her head so that her gaze was directed back at Zuko, sending a piercing look towards the firebender.

"What about Mai?"

Zuko sighed again. "I just don't feel that way about her anymore. It was never as strong as this, mostly a mutual hate towards the world. I still care for her, but not this way. I told her so on the plateau."

Toph nodded and smiled up him.

"Ahem, there's one more little problem that I see," Sokka said.

Toph and Zuko turned their gazes back to regard Sokka who was breathing heavily as he tried to regain some composure.

"Um…aren't you a little old for her?" Sokka asked Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he saw a hint of a blush come across Sokka's cheeks. He turned to Toph. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen now, you?"

"Sixteen."

"I don't 'see' anything wrong with that," Toph said, a wry grin crossing her features.

"Neither do I," Zuko replied, smiling back. He saw Sokka frown and started laughing.

"Don't worry, we won't take it farther than it is now," Zuko said. "Besides, we still have a war to win."

He saw Aang and Katara smile at him, nodding their approval.

"Ok, but none of that funny stuff when I'm around. That goes for you two as well," Sokka told them before turning to Aang and Katara.

The Avatar and the waterbender blushed, but Katara turned her gaze to meet her brothers'.

"And that goes for you and Suki," she said.

Sokkas' jaw dropped, but he quickly straightened his face as Aang and Toph started laughing.

"Fine," he said curtly as he turned back to Appa's reins. "So where to, Aang?"

Aang smiled at the warrior. "Let's start heading to Duran Island."

"All right, Appa, you heard the man, Yip Yip."

Appa let a loud bellow out and with a wave of his tail, he was off, heading north through the clouds as the sun started to rise.

Zuko looked at the sunrise as Toph scooted closer to him, leaning into him. He smiled down as the earthbender sighed happily against his side. He couldn't think of a better place to be than right there, with friends surrounding him, doing his part to end the war, and someone he truly cared for sitting next to him. Toph seemed to know what he was thinking as she squeezed his hand again and looked up into his eyes with her misty gaze, smiling.

"You know, I really like you."

Zuko smiled back and squeezed her hand. "I know. I really like you too."

A/N: So here is the possible end to my story. If you'd like me to continue it, please let me know. _And_ I need ideas. I have a few, but all are welcome. Thank you to everyone who read and especially reviewed.


	14. To be continued

A/N: For all those who loved Lava, here is the beginning to the sequel Hurricane. Please R&R the first chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you everyone!

Katara watched the new couple from her seat next to Aang. Zuko and Toph looked so at ease with one another as they drifted off to sleep at the rear of Appa's saddle. The morning light reflected off their faces and she almost didn't see Zuko's scarred eye as it lay in the shadow of his face, covered by his hair.

Toph shifted further into Zuko's shoulder and sighed as Katara watched them. She envied the closeness the two shared after only knowing each other a little over a week. She still didn't trust Zuko after all he had done, but she was starting to forgive him, or at least speak reasonably with him.

Zuko still wore his black ninja suit from when they had infiltrated the balloon in their spirit personas, though she could see several holes where he had been burned while fighting his sister. Toph was in her usual green and white garb, with her healthy layer of dirt, though she seemed more disheveled than usual, with black hairs sticking out of her bun here and there. They looked so happy and content as they lay there, resting on each other.

Katara was interrupted from her observation by a touch on her elbow. She glanced to her right and saw Aang looking intently at her. His grey eyes held compassion and understanding as he smiled slightly at her.

"Let them sleep," he whispered. "They've had a long night."

She nodded and smiled back. She was about to turn back to watching the two when Aangs' hand slipped into hers. She stared at their joined hands. His was larger than hers now and had several calluses where almost a year ago was none.

The difference in shades was also less distinct than when they had first met. The time they had spent traveling the world had darkened Aang's light skin and changed them both.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Katara felt a blush come across her cheeks and ducked her head, trying to hide it. He squeezed her hand slightly and separated his hand from hers when she didn't answer. She felt sad and shame rose up within her as he turned to whisper to Sokka.

She felt a wave of weariness come upon her as the boys whispered to each other and lay her head on her arms as she turned to watch the clouds pass them.


End file.
